The Phantom After the Opera
by Grobanitekek21
Summary: Phantom love square Evil twin I think a pretty good story.
1. A Walk in the Woods

**The Phantom After the Opera**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera… I wouldn't mind the Phantom himself but no I don't own him unfortunately either. Ah well I will just borrow him for this story then I can give him back I suppose.

**A/N:** This should be interesting. Haven't you ever wanted to know what happened to the Phantom? This story is turning out a little different then I imagined but everything is falling into place neatly. As I said before, this should be interesting.

**Dedication:** To my dearest friend, Samantha. I love you ever so much and much credit goes to her because she is editing this story for me. THANK YOU SAM I LOVEITH YOU!

**Chapter 1**

**A Walk in the Woods**

**By: Kristen K**.

Erik walked through the broken mirror, down the corridor leading out of the opera house. He had left his life in that cave. He left Christine with Raoul; Christine, the love of his life, and she left him with nothing but a kiss. The kiss. The first kiss was only to save Raoul, but the second was for him, telling him that in her heart somewhere she loved him. Either way, that kiss was his first real kiss, and it was just for him. Forever he will remember her. He turned his poor disfigured face from the woods to look one last time at his opera house, and a small tear ran down his devils cheek. He then headed into the forest to start again somewhere.

A few days went by, and the story died down of the Phantom, and the opera house wasn't completely burnt down. Erik could return to his home, but the question was, did he want to?

On a not so happy day he walked the forest. He had covered his face with cloth from his shirt. He thought he was walking in circles until he heard someone humming. It was the melody of _Don Juan Triumphant_. His opera! He walked closer and heard the words begin to be sung.

_I have come here,_

_Hardly knowing the reason why._

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining…_

It was a woman. She sang beautifully, but it was Christine's song. But what if…?

_Christine!_

He ran now into the open where there was a small lake that had a waterfall flowing to it. He looked around to see where the voice came from but the singing had stopped. _Where is she?_ His eyes skimmed the still water when suddenly the figure of a woman burst out of the water. She stood up, the water only reaching her waist. Erik quickly ducked behind a tree. He couldn't tell who she was. What if she was Christine? _What am I to say? Say nothing, observe, that is what I always do._He peered around the tree. The woman was backstroking now, around the lake. Erik looked away again. _Breathe._ The girl was bathing, so of course she was naked. Why was she out _here_? Suddenly she sang again.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances,_

_Our games of make believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"…_

"Oh why can't I remember these words?" She said angrily.

_My song! Perhaps it won't be any harm to…_Erik began to sing.

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

The woman sprung up with her head sticking out of the water.

"Who's there?" She asked, but there was no answer, "I'll scream! Then the police will come. You'll be sorry!" she yelled still nothing. The girl swam up to the shore, but kept her body underwater as best she could. "I know you are still there. I'm giving you one last chance to show yourself before I scream."

Erik held his breath. _If it is Christine…I'll…I'll just…_but his thoughts were interrupted by splashing sounds and the girl speaking.

"I must have imagined it… but it sounded so real." She got out of the water and walked past the tree Erik was behind. He hadn't realized that her clothes were so close to him, no more than five feet away. She stopped in her tracks right next to him. Her breathing got slower and quiet. Suddenly she turned to where Erik was standing, but saw nothing was there. Being a bit flustered and scared she dressed very quickly. As soon as she felt she had everything she ran back into town.

Erik had walked away. He was so much more nervous than he thought he would be if he ever saw Christine again. But, he still hadn't seen who she really was. He went back though, incase she was there for he now had the courage to face her. When he arrived she was gone, but he noticed something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it lovingly. It was a necklace with a silver cross on it. Erik Smiled, a smile he thought was lost forever.

"I think it's time we brought the Phantom back to life!" He whispered and started in the direction of the opera house.

_His_ opera house.

**A/N:** I know it's a little strange at first but it does get very interesting from now until the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there are so many people out there who will slam this story. Please I do appreciate constructive criticism but not slandering. Thank you and remember RR!


	2. The Silver Cross

**The Phantom After the Opera**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera…. I owe that to Gaston Leroux.

**A/N:** OK I guess this may be a Phantom POV (point of view) then the Girls POV and other characters POV. I don't know why it just ended up how it is now…. unless the character are discussing together…you know like a movie. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

**Dedication:** Once again to Sam. She is the best for putting up with the editing of my story. Thanks Sam!

**Chapter 2**

**The Silver Cross**

**By: Kristen K.**

**A/N: **And because I forgot to give her this last time but did in the dedication

**Edited by: Samantha T.**

"Warrick! Warrick!" The young girl who ran from the forest threw open the door to the little cottage, her voice ringing through her home of 24 years. "Warrick! She ran into a bedroom where a man about her age slept. "Warrick wake up!" She sat and shook him awake. He moaned then sat up.

"Adele? What is it?" He looked at her, half asleep. Her face was white and she was wet; not just her hair, but her lovely white and burgundy dress as well. "Did you go swimming in the lake again?" He asked her, scolding.

"Well, I need to keep clean but for heaven's sake that's not the point! I was singing Don Juan Triumphant and someone began to sing with me! Warrick some man was singing with me. Do you understand what I'm saying? A man watched me bathe." She said standing in shock.

"Did you see him?" Warrick asked yawning.

"No…but I heard something. I knew I heard a man singing." She told him again.

"Adele, sit down."

She sat on the bed next to Warrick and he took her hands in his.

"Now the fire in the Opera Populaire was tragic for many people, and Mom was just unlucky that night. I'm sure all you heard was a figment of your imagination." He told her.

"This has nothing to do with Mom!" She spat at her twin brother.

"I think is does Adele. I know you're going through a hard time now but it will all be ok. I promise." He said as her head fell to her chest and started to cry. Warrick pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. "Now I have to rest this leg, it won't heal it's self."

Adele dried her tears and looked up at her brother. "I'll change the bandages and then I have to go to work. We need the money." She sighed bravely and then went over to the dresser with all of the medical supplies the doctor had left them. She washed her hands and went to her brother's leg. As she changed his bandages her mind drifted to the night her life catastrophically changed.

_ Adele was in the main seating about four rows from the pit in the Opera Populaire for her first opera ever. Her mother and her brother had surprised her with tickets to Don Juan Triumphant for her and Warrik's birthday. It was the opera that was showing around her birthday and it was something no one had ever seen before. All she could buy for her brother was a new suit jacket and matching pants, and he wore them that night. _

_Adele could hardly contain her excitement as the orchestra played and the big red curtain flew open. The dancers on the stage swung with the music like minions of hell. As they started to sing, La Carlotta included, people looked around in disgust at the music. Adele, on the other hand, was enthralled by this mystery of an opera. _

_Then Amita came out and sang, in a gorgeous moment by herself. Don Juan emerged from the back again, but he looked different. Adele thought nothing of it however; she was enchanted by his tender voice. He and Amita sang with raw emotion and lust to each other, passion in their movements and voices._

_But then Don Juan sang to Amita but called her Christine, and suddenly she pulled off his mask to reveal a face so distorted it looked as if years of pain and sorrow were etched into it, pain he had obviously endured alone._

_Adele was shocked, but still entranced by it all. Don Juan cut a rope and he and Amita fell through a trap door. Adele didn't move as many people around her were screaming and running from their seats. "The chandelier!" Many screamed. Her mother grabbed her arm._

"_Adele! The chandelier; It's going to fall!" She pulled her daughter out of her seat and then pushed her down the isle. _

_Adele ran, finally out of the trance. She turned back to see if her mother was behind her. But as she did the chandelier fell on top of her mother, her dress catching fire. Her mother cried out and screamed in pain but Adele was frozen._

"_Momma!" _

_Warrick turned to Adele and ran past her to their mother. He tried to save her but it was too late. His hands were burnt, not severely, but his left leg caught fire. He ran to Adele in hysterics._

"_Help!" He screamed. Adele threw off her cloak and pushed Warrick to the ground with it on top of him, smothering the flames. He cried out in pain. She lifted the cloak and saw he was badly burned. Suddenly a burning beam fell near them._

"_Warrick lean on me we have to get out of here!" She helped him up and taking one last look at where her mother had died. She saw the silver cross necklace that her mother had inherited from her mother and her mother before that, passed down their family for generations. She grabbed the necklace and ran out with Warrick leaning on her. When they reached the outside they turned their faces, covered in ash, to the burning opera house. A single tear ran down Adele's face and she heard her brother's voice._

"_If I ever see that man again, the one who killed our mother, I'm going to kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him." _

After Adele had finished dressing Warrick's wound, she took the old dressings and threw them away. She washed her hands again as the doctor had advised, so as not to spread infection, and then she reached for the necklace. It wasn't there.

"Warrick! Mother's necklace! I must have left it in the woods. I have to go back!"

"Adele you have to go to work. Don't worry; no one goes into those woods. It will still be there tomorrow." Warrick yawned to her as he lay back down.

"I hope you're right." She put her cloak over her curly long dark brown hair and left for work. Though she had her dress and cloak on she felt naked without her mother's necklace. She could only hope that it was still there in the morning. Reassuring herself, she silently walked to her work in the chilly night air.

**A/N:** That puts a few new things in perspective doesn't it? Hmmm I wonder what will happen. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was a lot of fun to write. RR Please?


	3. Memories

**The Phantom After the Opera**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have Phantom in my possession…that would be sweet but unfortunately I do not have that privilege. Besides I'd like to own just the Phantom. Take me to your lair I wouldn't leave you baby!

**A/N:** So I realized like half way through the 2nd chapter that when the Opera Populaire burnt down in winter. Then I have a girl swimming…Oh well in my mind the Opera Populaire burnt down in summer. Who really knows…I haven't read to book so don't get angry with me. Well here is the next chapter… read!

**Dedication:** To my friend Andrew. He's pretty sad all the time and I want him to know I love him and always will.

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

**By:** Kristen K.

**Edited by:** Samantha T.

Erik walked back into his home of darkness realizing that it wasn't destroyed. He would have sworn the mob would tear his home apart, but everything was left untouched. He walked to his organ; it still had music on the holder, music he had been working on not too long before. He took the cloth off of his face and looked into the small mirror he had by his miniature stage still set for Don Juan. Still there…the disfiguration was never going to leave him. He looked around the cave once more and smirked. He then walked to his washroom and began to heat water from the lake to run the bath. He still could feel traces of Christine as he walked to his bedroom with the swan bed. The monkey music box still sat on the table with his mask untouched. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace and Christine's ring. He set them by his music box, as he remembered the moment she gave him that ring and left him forever.

He went to bathe, letting the water sink into his soul. Erik sat there remembering when he was a boy, scrubbing and rubbing to get rid of his hideous face. All he did was make it raw and red and sore to touch. His face remained the same. Erik touched his devil's cheek, remembering the soft touch Christine gave him when she kissed him.

_ "I gave you my mind blindly." Christine whispered to Erik.  
"You try my patience, make your choice." Erik demanded. She looked from Raoul to Erik then walked toward Erik._

_Pitiful Creature of darkness, _

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone._

_ She slipped his engagement ring on her finger and kissed him on the lips. It did not last long, but as they broke from their kiss Erik's eyes looked deep in to hers, reading her soul. She grabbed his face again for another kiss, her soft hand caressing his deformed face. This kiss was full of passion and lust. Christine knew in her heart she loved Erik somehow and this kiss showed him it was true. When they broke this time Erik smiled, but soon he began to cry. He sobbed for a moment .The realization that she did love him was almost too much for him to take. He was so caught in emotion he almost lost himself in the whirl of love and fear. He could hear the mob approaching in the distance, but he was frozen in time. He finally got what he wanted but he didn't want her anymore. _

_ How could she love me? I can't take her…I can't make her…Erik thought as so many other thoughts ran though his head. All he wanted to do was take her to the swan bed…but all he could do was let her go._

_Take him, forget me, forget all of this._

_ Erik threw down the rope and walked away, infuriated at himself for being so weak._

_Leave me alone; forget all you've seen._

_Go now don't let them find you._

_ His steps were hard to take, almost collapsing with each step. His chest was tight and his eyes glossed over .Is this what dying feels like?_

_Take the boat swear to me never to tell,_

_The secrets that you know of the angel in hell._

_ Erik made it to his bedroom not knowing how long it took or how he got there. He knew he was alone once again; he was there without his Christine. He looked back to see them still there._

_GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!_

_ He yelled at them, waving his arms like a mad man. He then crumpled upon the swan bed, and set his music box to play. He listened to his toy of many sorrowful years play Masquerade. My life is now more meaningless than ever, old friend. What am I to do?He thought to himself as he sang along to the sweet melody._

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade. Hide your face so the world can never find you..._

_ He sobbed again, feeling as though the words were talking about him. Feeling a presence in the room, Erik looked up, his face hot with tears. It was Christine. He said the only thing he could think to say to her. _

_Christine, I love you._

_ Christine looked down at her hand then slid the engagement ring off of her finger, then took Erik's hand and placed it in his palm, closing his fingers over it. She then turned and left with Raoul, though her eyes still looked back at Erik for a secret longing of being with him. Erik looked at the ring with love as tears rolled down his face. He walked out of his room and watched Christine sail away from his heart. Forever gone. Forever with Raoul. Erik sang out with deep despair and passion._

_You alone can make my sing take flight._

_It's over now,_

_The music of the night!_

Erik's eyes flew open. He had fallen asleep in the tub. Freezing cold now from the cool water, he dressed quickly, wearing his usual formal wear, including his cloak. He put on his black wig along with the final touch of his white mask, covering the cursed side of his face, as it completed the ensemble. Erik smiled at his new plan as he sat at his miniature theater and wrote a note, putting the cross inside. He labeled the letter "Mademoiselle of the Lake" and sealed it with his skull seal. He still was unsure whether this was Christine, but in his heart he knew it was. However, he did not want to frighten her away so he referred to her in such a manner to lead her to him instead of him to her. Erik felt such a rush of emotion that he could hardly sit still. He left his lair in a hurry, for it was morning and the young woman would want her necklace back before noon.

**A/N:** Ok here is Chapter 3…..it's not anything special and I personally don't like it at all but so many people don't know how Erik felt when his heart was broken. It gets more interesting…And just to let you know this story will be very long but the chapters aren't to long that is why they will be so long. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring but really it lets you know how much he truly cares for Christine. Thanks for reading! R&R please?


	4. The Note

**The Phantom After the Opera**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phantom! How many times do I have to tell you…Sobs why won't you leave me alone and turn off that bright light on my face! No I didn't take them I swear! Oh no not the jacket! No!

**A/N:** Nice disclaimer huh? Yeah I'm a freak…ok this chapter is rather boring to me as well. Well I guess it's kinda exciting… after this there are fast forwards and this start to fall into place more simply. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well.

**Dedication:** To my mommy. I love her very much and without her support I would not be the singer I am today. I love you mom!

**Chapter 4**

**The Note**

**By:** Kristen K.

**Edited by:** Samantha T.

Adele walked sleepily home in the middle of the night. She could barely keep her eyes open, but her work in the factory was always tiring, making her exhausted every night, so she got used to it.

She was working in a grain mill, where her job was to separate the white grain from the black. After only her first hour at the mill today, she had started daydreaming of singing in the opera house, unable to keep her mind on the tedious task at had.

Adele opened the door to the cottage and headed directly to bed, and did not wake until the sun was streaming in her window, getting in her eyes as she opened them. She got up and put her robe on. She looked in her dresser mirror at her grain dust covered face and her messy hair, and realized once again that the cross was missing from her neck. She quickly dressed in her navy blue dress and went to the kitchen, where Her brother sat at the table eating porridge.

"How did you make that?" She asked.

"Good morning to you too!" He smiled.

"Warrick you shouldn't put weight on your leg." She scolded, putting a chair with a pillow on it beside him.

"Oh Adele, I broke off a bed post and I'm using it as a cane. Don't worry; I leaned on my right leg as I cooked, all right?" He told her.

"Please be careful, I want you to be able to walk again" She set his leg on the chair with the pillow on it. "I'll be back in a while. I have to find mother's necklace. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I don't find it. But if you need me here, I'll stay. Is this comfortable?" She asked pointing to his leg.

Her brother winced at the sudden change in his leg's altitude, but nodded.

"No, I will be fine. Airabella should be along soon. Go and wash up Adele. I guess the grain was messier than usual." He joked.

"Don't make fun, I hate that job." She stood and grabbed her cloak. "She's too good to you, why haven't you purposed yet?" She asked.

"Because I want the moment to be perfect, I love her very much. And she deserves a man who can purpose to her while on one knee. I can't do that yet, but I will and then I shall purpose." He told his dear sister.

"You are so sweet, and a wonderful brother to me. Please be careful on your leg and tell Airabella I bid her good day." kissed her brothers cheek and took her leave.

Adele ran through the forest to the lake that she had bathed at the day before. She looked frantically for the familiar tree where she had left her clothes, "Surely it would be there."

She finally found the tree after a few moments searching, but noticed something unusual sitting underneath it.

"That's strange." Adele kneeled and picked up a small envelope which was addressed "Mademoiselle of the Lake". Confused, she turned it over to see a skull seal. This frightened her and she dropped it quickly. As it hit the ground again a noise of a rattling chain came from the envelope.

"Momma's necklace!"

She quickly opened it and poured the cross and its thin chain out of the envelope, filled with joy and relief. Somehow the cross even looked brighter than before, but she didn't give it a second thought, quickly clasping the cross around her neck. As she fastened the clasp, she noticed there was a piece of paper in the envelope. After giving the necklace a gentle tug to make sure it would stay around her neck she took out the paper and started to unfold it.

Adele jumped as a twig suddenly snapped behind her. She turned quickly in the direction of the sound, her breathing quickening and eyes wide with fear. But when she looked, nothing was there. Puzzled and a little frightened she turned back to the letter, and hesitantly opened it, revealing the beautiful calligraphy inside.

_Dear Mademoiselle of the Lake,_

_Do not be alarmed. I have heard you sing and I believe you have a talent the world needs to hear. Before you can be upon the stage of the Opera Populaire once again, I have a favor to ask of you first. You will need to contact M. Andre and M. Firmin; they are the owners of the Opera Poplulaire and can help you with your task. I have been inside of the bleak music hall; it can be restored at little cost. _

_Mademoiselle you have a talent to get the public eye back to the Opera Populaire and help your career soar. Also contact Madamn Giry, she will understand why I'm approaching you, and I'm sure she will be more than happy to see you again. I will be there to help you every step of the way in your restoration of my homely concert hall. And dear mademoiselle it would be best not to mention me to anyone I'm getting you back and not letting you go. _

_Until we meet again._

_I remain Mademoiselle, your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

_Your angel of music_

_Ps. I found this cross by the lake; I think it belongs to you._

Adele put the letter back in the envelope. She stood rather shocked and a bit shaky. Sing again in the Opera? See me again? What do they mean?She wondered. . Being so excited and completely taken aback by this letter, her eyes over looked the confusing way it was written. It was written as if she knew who this "Angel of music" was, but she dismissed it and smiled.

"My angel of music." She whispered softly, reading the closing of the letter once more, and in a burst of girlish excitement, ran home to tell Warrick.

Erik watched her run away, feeling happy. Well, as happy as he could be, anyway. Who knows if he had ever truly felt happiness? He still hid from her, still not knowing who she really was, but intuitively knowing that she was his Christine

"She's come back. My Christine has come back to me at last. My opera house will thrive once more." He watched as Adele's hair danced in the wind, jarred lose from running. From the back she looked so much like Christine, a slender figure with hair that fell in cascades of curls. The hair he had run his hands through so many times, the hair that always intoxicated him with its scent.

Little did Erik know he was seducing someone different. This time, Adele would be his star.

**A/N:** Ok here is Chapter 4…Contact from the Phantom! Oh scandalous. Don't' forget that Erik is so clouded by his obsession for Christine that he can't imagine the fact that this girl could not be her. I'm trying to get that obsession in my writing I hope that helps if you were confused. Well thanks! R&R Please?


	5. Old Faces of New

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom of the Opera…..not even a little bit…..except for the piece of it in my heart.

A/N: Ok this Chapter has very little Erik I'm sorry but we not really by the Opera house for this one…but it's short so you wont suffer too much. And remember I will update when this is edited. Ok?

Dedication: Hey you know I want to dedicate this chapter to those guys behind the scenes of the movie. The Movie would not be there if it weren't for the techies! Thanks guys!

Chapter 5

Old Faces of New

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

It was a month after Adele had received the letter which her brother did not believe in. He was skeptical to it but Adele was determined to do as her "Angel of Music" asked of her.

"Warrick, if I perform we could afford the money to help you walk again." She would tell him, trying to encourage him and herself. They both knew in their hearts he would never walk the same. But what Adele feared the most was that he would loose his legs if it did not heal. He was catching infection after infection, always in pain. Now more then ever she searched for the managers and Madame Giry. A month and she could not find any of the people listed in the letter. Her last chance was to go door to door asking people if they knew or had known them.

"Bonjour, I was…" She would start every time and every time was another slammed door in her face. She would ask every person she would meet in the street that would listen to her while others looked at her as if she were crazy. And some looked as if she was selling her body. After the first night of experiencing that she put a ring on her finger so no one would think that anymore. Adele went to grocers and bakers and Fishermen, but no one knew of these people.

Being farther from home then she thought, she headed for her cottage with her head hanging in sorrow of her failure of another day lost. Adele wasn't watching where she was heading in the fog, and it was too late before the horses turned sharply kicking in the air hitting her in the head. The horse whinnied while Adele fell to the ground and the carriage managed control before it fell atop of her. She was unconscious and had a deep wound in her forehead from the horses hoof. A wound like this not many survived and she was bleeding badly.

"Oh my goodness! Quickly grab her, we have to take her home and fetch a doctor!" A young woman said to the man who had been driving.

"She wasn't even looking up. Did she not hear the horses?" The man picked her limp body off the ground and laid her across the seat in the carriage.

"Raoul tear off a piece of your shirt so I can stop the bleeding. And you don't know Raoul she could be deaf. I wonder what she is doing way out in this neighbor hood." She scolded him.

"Well it's a good thing we're closer to the house you need rest as well. I shall fetch the doctor after I leave you at home." He climbed up and took the reins. "Yah!" He snapped the reins and the carriage jerked out of place.

"You poor girl." Christine whispered

Adele woke to a head ache of gigantic proportions. She felt a wet cloth being dabbed on her head, so she opened her eyes squinting at the candle light. A young woman that looked her age was wringing out the cloth.

"Oh Raoul! She's awake!" She called to the young man standing in the hallway with an older man that wore a beard on the bottom of his chin.

"Where am I? What happened?" Adele asked putting her hands to her head as if to stop it from exploding.

"Hush, don't speak. We have a doctor here to check on you." The woman left her sight and the older man with the beard, which Adele could now see was grey, stood above her now. His hands were cold as he opened her eye lids to see her pupils.

"Follow my finger." He told her as he held her head with one hand and move the other back and forth across her face. Her eyes followed with ease. "Do you remember who you are?" He asked.

"Adele. Adele Courtie." She told him.

"You are a very lucky girl. A blow like that that should have killed you?" the doctor told her.

"You mean this isn't what death feels like?" she moaned at her head ache. The doctor chuckled at her joke.

"Now you have to rest. No moving around until the pain goes down. Bed rest is the best thing for you." He said to Adele then stood to speak with Christine and Raoul. "She's a very lucky girl but I don't want her leaving this bed for at the most a week. Rest and relaxation is what will keep her from slipping into a comma. Only have her sit up to eat and anything else that is mandatory to be up." He gave Raoul a roll of bandages and a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. "Use this daily, twice if you have to and wash your hands so as to not spread infection." He closed his bag and put his coat and hat on.

"Thank you doctor." Christine showed him to the door.

"Adele Courtie." Raoul looked down at her. "I'm Raoul the Vicmonte de Changey. Do you know what happened to you?"

"I was walking and a horse...I don't…" she squinted at pain.

"Shh…Don't speak." Christine came back in and sat at Adele's side. "I'm Christine. It's seems you have met my husband. We hit you with our carriage. The horse was spooked and hit you. That is how you got the cut on your head, but the doctor says that the pain is coming from the cut. It will not hurt for longer than a day or two."

"On my head?" Adele asked in shock.

"I'm sorry. We were afraid you wouldn't make it for a while but I stopped the bleeding though you were still unconscious." Christine dabbed her head again.

"I have to go. My brother needs me, he's not well and I have to find Madame Giry." Adele struggled to get up.

"Now, now, you stay put." She barely had to try to keep Adele down as she gave easily to her pain. "Raoul will you go and get her brother? Adele. Where do you live?" Christine asked.

"The only cottage on Papillion Rue. My father built it before he died." She moaned.

"I will be right back." Christine told her and took Raoul to the door.

"Take it easy, I don't want you wearing yourself out." Raoul said as he hugged his wife.

"Don't worry about me, now go." She gave him a kiss and closed the door behind him. She walked back to Adele. "Raoul has gone to get your brother. You are not leaving this bed for a week. I shall tend to you and your brother as you heal."

"But Madame Giry! And M. Andre, and M. Firmin. I have to find them." Adele spoke with urgency.

"Why? How do you know these people?" Christine asked calmly.

"I need to find them to restore the Opera Populaire." Adele stopped to think. _/And dear mademoiselle it would be best not to mention me to anyone./_ she recalled from her letter. "It was my brother's idea. I found the names in…..in the program." She lied.

"I see, you have a lot of courage to do this all alone."

"I'm not alone. My mother is there and my brother, though they can't be much of physical help." She winced at pain. "That's why I have to find M. Andre, M. Firmin, and Madame Griy." Adele spoke more softly.

"Well I don't know where M. Andre and Firmin are but I have kept in contact with Madame Giry. She is like a mother to me." Christine dabbed Adele's forehead once more.

"Wait, you name. Don Juan sang your name just before the chandelier fell. You were Aminta!" Adele realized she was in the presence of a great soprano.

"Oh you were there that night. I'm terribly sorry you had to go through such an ordeal. Yes that was me on the stage that night." She paused to think for a moment. "Raoul would never forgive me…" She whispered.

"Will you help me?" Adele pleaded.

"We shall see what happens." Christine covered Adele's body with a blanket. "Rest now, Raoul should be back with your brother soon. I will take care of him for you: She walked out as Adele's eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. Christine then walked to her desk and sat opening a bottle of ink and paper. She wrote a letter, not her first to Madame Giry. "If Raoul knew of what I am doing." She finished writing then sealed the letter with her husbands crest, then put it in her cloak so she could take it to the post herself. "Dear God I hope I'm doing the right thing?" She prayed to herself just as Raoul returned.

A/N: OK so this Chapter has almost no Erik……But he was remembered….you know the whole, _And dear mademoiselle it would be best not to mention me to anyone. _ That thing! Yeah…ok the next one will have more. And then after that…….There could be a big surprise for our dear Erik. MAUHAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. The Opera House

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Never have and never will. Sorry guys you are only rented for my story.

A/N: I know you probably wanted to strangle me for not putting Erik in the last one as much. I promise you I have made this one exciting….but not as exciting as what comes next. You know I haven't actually read all the way through my story one of these days…ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 6

The Opera House

By: Kristen K.

Edited By: Samantha T.

"Adele! Adele, slow down!" Warrick called to his sister running from the carriage to the doors of the opera populaire.

"I can hardly keep myself from going everywhere at once. Oh Madame Giry! Warrick! Hurry!" she smiled feeling the columns and sculptures carved into the outside of the opera house. It was three weeks since Adele had had her accident and met Christine and Raoul. They were more than courteous to take care of her and her brother. There was still a wound on Adele's forehead but it was almost completely healed. That can't be said for her brother though. Warrick was still having terrible trouble walking. His leg was finally healing though he was in pain. His cane was essential now and Adele feared he would never be able to walk normal again. But the other news was he was to be married to Airabella. They had been courting for a few years now and very much in love. They were young and in love only eighteen. It wasn't usual in their time period to be marrying at such a young age, but they didn't care. They were childhood sweethearts though they agreed to first restore the opera house then perform the wedding there on the stage.

"All right." Madame Giry unlocked the doors. Adele whooshed past her. Adele danced around looking at everything with a smile as she disappeared behind pillars and finally upstairs. Madame Giry could not help but smile. She helped Warrick into the theatre.

"You are sure you want to do this?" Madame Giry asked him. After receiving Christine's letter she was still skeptical to this plan and worried about the money and damage.

"Adele is determined. She has never been so happy." He looked around as he limped through the hallway.

"But what about the money? M. Andre, or M. Firmin will not come back to this opera house?" She helped him on his way to the floor seating.

"Adele didn't tell you?" Warrick asked but Madame Giry shook her head. "Are mother was saving and saving for a long time, even before she met our father. Our father was very wealthy but he died soon after we had been born. Then all the money was left to us. We never even knew until we had her will read." He paused to rest.

"Excuse-moi but may I ask how much money? It may not be enough."

"Oh not at all. From my father and mother together is the sum of $756, 358 francs." He started walked again leaning on Madame Giry for help.

"Oh well that may be enough." Se walked with him to the seating house. The opera house was terribly burnt and the chandelier was still on the ground in it's final resting place of that day. Seats were mangled and the orchestra pit was in ashes. A tear formed in Madame Giry eye but she held it back.

"Oh no." Warrick whispered as Madame Giry gave him a confused look. He pointed to where his sister stood. Adele was looking at the spot their mother had died. Warrick walked with Madame Giry to Adele's side.

"There is nothing here." She said quietly. "She was burnt to nothing." Adele went to her knees. A long moment of silence was broken by Adele's voice. "Every person who died in this opera that night will have their seat made of gold, with their names printed upon them. Those seats shall be the tomb stones for their innocent souls." She clutched the necklace as Warrick took a knee next to her.

"I think that's a great idea." He kissed her cheek and helped her get up as best he could himself. They all looked around now. "It's looks like we have a bit of work to do. Do you agree Madame Giry?" Warrick asked.

"It certainly can be restored. But who will manage the opera house?" She asked.

"I will. With my wife and I, well when we're married." Warrick said.

"Oh may I go on stage?" Adele asked Madame Giry.

"The opera house is yours now, not mine." She shooed Adele off. She ran to the stage looking around the disheveled house. She was filled with a feeling of belonging. Her mother always said that she would be a performer. Adele smiled at the memory. She then saw an envelope on the floor. "Oh!" She quickly opened it.

_Thank you my Angel._

_Your obedient Servant,_

_O.G._

"You're welcome, but thank you." Adele whispered.

"Adele!" Warrick yelled to his sister, "It's late!" Adele took one last look around and she left the stage smiling the letter in her hand. Madame Giry recognized the paper, she knew it well.

"Adele? Where did you get that?" She asked Adele.

" Oh, it's a letter from someone. They call themselves my "Angel of Music" and sign them "O.G." Adele explained.

"Them?" Giry inquired.

"I received one before." She pulled it out, "That is how I knew to contact you. It seems that whoever this is knows me well. But all that matters is this person believes in me." She beamed as Madame Giry read the letters, her eyes filled with fear and shock but she hid her feelings.

"It's late you two should be off." Madame Giry handed her the letters. "Be careful." She spoke straight to Adele. "Both of you. I shall see you again tomorrow. We have lots of work to do." She told them with a small smile.

"Oh, thank you Madame Giry!" Adele hugged her and then helped her brother out of the opera house and home.

"Good bye Warrick. Good bye Adele." She whispered as Warrick waved. Madame Giry turned around to the stage. "I know you are here Erik. Come out. Stop hiding." She said sternly. A dark figure appeared from the edge of the proscenium.

"It's good to see you again. Madame Giry." He said slyly bowing in her presence as she marched to the stage to face him.

"What so you possibly think you are doing?" She snapped when she was but two feet away.

"I don't understand, aren't you glad Christine is so willing to return?" he asked.

"Christine?" Giry recalled back to the letters. "That is not Christine. Oh Erik! No wonder you wrote those letters that way. She realized. "Erik, Christine is never coming back to the Opera Populaire. Raoul will make sure of it." He did not respond. "Did you not hear what we called her? Her name is Adele Courtie. Erik she is not Christine. She doesn't even look like her. Have you never seen her face?" She questioned. Erik thought for a moment.

"I heard her voice. That is all the proof I need to know she is my Christine." He finally spoke staring into Madame Giry's eyes.

"She is not "your" Christine. Erik she's never coming back." She spoke softly. His eyes grew cold and angry.

"I shall have her back! Christine has come back! No one can make me think otherwise. If you so think she is not who she is we shall see tomorrow shant we?" he gave her a last cold stare and swiftly flew away like a ghost.

"Oh Erik." Madame Giry hung her head. "His blindness to the truth has clouded his vision even more." She gasped. "Does he not know he killed her mother?"

A/N: Well there you go. More Erik in this one….Oh gosh I can't wait till I get to the good part. It's so exciting…well it is to me. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long….and remember this has not been edited yet ok? Be nice, and thanks for reading.


	7. Strange Meetings

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Hey…uh….I don't own…Phantom…hmm and the Opera…and pretty much anything Gaston Leroux thought up. I do own that girl though and her bro…and his fiancé, but no one else.

A/N: Hey guys….wow I'm really sorry it has been taking me forever to update. I have tried and tried to find time and I keep doing worse and worse in school because of it. So I had to put it down and concentrate at school. Right now I am supposed to be studying for a huge test I have tomorrow, but I'm not…well I was and I'm taking a break. I'll be up until midnight if my eyes will allow. Anyway, I'm really sorry. My sister being in the hospital now I'm not sure what may happen but I will continue no matter what.

Dedication: To my sister Katie. Please live a long a happy life. Someone like you dissevers it.

Strange Meetings

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

One can imagine Madame Giry's reaction finding out that Erik was still indeed alive and he was the one behind the opera restoration plans. Also he believes Adele (the girl he contacted by accident) is really Christine. Blinded by his obsession for her he won't accept the fact that this girl is not his true love.

Madame Giry didn't want to risk Adele's life my bringing her back to the opera house almost until it was completely restored. The chandelier was once again up and the golden seats which were for gold shone in the light. Everything was polished and almost finished to tip top perfection. What was still missing was the red curtain which was engulfed in the flames. Adele was sneaking in not just because she was too impatient, but because her brother wished for her to sing at the wedding and so she had to test her voice on the stage.

Today there was no one on in the opera house and Adele thought it was the perfect time to test her voice. She had been told by Madame Giry and her brother that the finished project was to be a surprise, but Adele couldn't wait much longer. Adele had had lied to her brother that was going for a swim.

"Alright be careful and do not go to the opera house." Warrick ordered to her. He did not know about Erik but Madame Giry had convinced him to keep then restoration a secret. As Adele walked to the opera house she felt a little guilty for disobeying her brother but she needed to see it. One good thing was Warrick's leg was almost healed especially since the scare of the infection he caught. Unfortunately Warrick will never walk without a limp, but he was much better.

Adele saw the windows were no longer broken and the black burnt wood was now clean, new, and painted. Her hand touched the cold metal door handles and opened the door as she gasped at the sight before her. The statues were beautiful and shone with brilliancy. Her heart soared as she laughed and ran though the gorgeous opera house. She ran up and down, in and out; dancing in the halls. Finally to the house and she walked slowly through the rows reading the golden seats. They told of the person who died there nearly one year ago. Amazingly it did not take too much time to restore the opera house and Warrick was very demanding so as to keep the wedding date the same. Adele thoughts of her brother stopped as she reached her mothers seat.

"Momma." She kneeled. "I'm doing it. I'm becoming a star like you always wanted me to be." She smiled but soon tears ran down her face and she sobbed her head now on the seat clutching the necklace.

Erik heard laughing from above and came to see who was there. As he reached the hallways the laughing diminished and he followed the steps to the house. He walked slowly into the auditorium house and heard crying. He saw that he sobbing came from a girl. _/Christine! This is a perfect moment/_ Erik went closer to where she cried standing a row behind her.

"I can't do this without you. You are my guide." Adele cried softly, and then she heard singing.

_Wandering Child, so lost so helpless,_

_Yearning for my guidance._

Erik sang sweetly. Adele stopped crying and lifted her face from her hands. She didn't say anything but looked around the auditorium. It was so empty the voice echoed off the walls making it difficult to no where the sound was coming from. _/What is she not singing? Does she not remember our song/_ Erick thought but continued to serenade her.

_Too long you're wondered in winter,_

_Far from my fathering gaze._

_You resist yet your soul obeys._

He sang his voice floating through the opera house as Adele stood up and looked around. She didn't know where this voice was coming from for it was echoing. _/Turn around...turn around./_

_I am your angel of music,_

_Come to me: angel of music._

Adele spun around to see a masked mad standing in the row behind her. Erik's widened with fury his anger ran away with him.

"Who are you?" He yelled at her. Adele screamed and ran down her row of seats to escape this man, but as she reached the isle he grabbed her arm.

_Curse you, you little lying Delilah,_

_You little viper! How is it you are not she!_

Erik sang fiercely to her gripping her arm causing Adele pain. She tried to break his strong grasp.

"Who?" She asked him yanking her arm.

"You're supposed to be Christine Daae. Who are you?" Erik snapped at her. Adele finally broke loose but she didn't run. Instead she stood up to him.

"I'm not supposed to be anyone! My name is Adele Courtie."

"What are you doing here?" He demanded pacing now.

"I own the opera house with my brother. Surly I should be asking you what you are doing here?" Adele asked but Erik avoided the question.

"Where is Andre? Where is Firmin?" He asked. "Madame Giry?"

"They didn't come. Besides M. Andre an M. Firmin are too afraid to ever come back here again. The "Phantom of the Opera" scared them away." She mocked the two managers. Erik turned his masked face to her. Adele thought for a moment then her face turned completely white. "You're the Opera Ghost!" She stuttered with fright. "Why do you wear a mask? And why are you here anyways?" She asked growing angry with him.

"This is where I live.'" He swung his cloak around and threw his hands out in sarcasm.

"And did Warrick hear of this? I don't remember being consulted about it." Adele crossed her arms across her chest.  
"I do not need permission." Erik started but Adele interrupted him.

"Well now you do. I do not want you living here after my family moves in." She started walking up to the stage brushing past him. Erik grabbed her arm.

"We are not finished here!" He said in a gruff voice.

"Let me go!" She snapped her hand away. "I wasn't leaving I was walking to the stage. I have things to do and I'm not letting some homeless man stop me from getting things done." She stormed to the stage with Erik at her heals.

"You haven't been here for over a year ad now you show up and you're not Christine! This has to be a mistake." He yelled at her.

"What are you saying, that I'm lying?" She turned to face him with a quick spin of her heels.

"I'm saying you have no proof." He walked up to her faces inches away. Adele pulled out her letters and held them out to his face.

"Is this proof enough?" Adele asked.

"She could have given them to you." Erik smirked. "Besides one of the letters had a necklace in…" He saw the cross around Adele's neck and stopped. "You could have gotten that too." Adele sighed in anger and walked to center stage. "What are you doing now?" He snapped at her.

"I'm singing." She cleared her throat.

"Good, I could use a laugh." He chuckled as Adele glared at him. She began her song.

_You have brought me,_

_To that moment when words run dry._

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence._

_I have come here hardly knowing…_

As she sang Erik realized this was the voice her had hear that day at the lake. She was who said she was. Where was Christine then?

_Past all thought of right or wrong…_

"Oh goodness I can not remember." She turned to where Erik stood to argue with him, but he was not there. Adele searched all around but Erik was not there any longer.

A/N: Finally more Erik! YAY! There you go. I know that is has been a while I'm sorry. Hey but I got this chapter up I'm so proud of myself. This defiantly has not been edited yet so I know there will be mistakes. I also made Erik a little looser, but this is how I see him when he really doesn't like someone….besides…well killing them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Happy Birthday

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, sadly. That genius was created by the great Gaston Leroux. So my story is only of my enjoyment and my readers. I am getting no money off of this. Too bad to, I really think it would sell great.

A/N: I know you have been waiting for a long time. I'm terribly sorry. Things just got busy and I fell ill. I finally got time. Thank you for all being so patient. Well I think you will enjoy the next few chapters, this is where it gets exciting.

Dedication: To my grandfather. He's the only grandfather I have even known and I am more proud of him everyday. We last my grandmother in 2001 and he has moved on and been the best he can. I love you Grandpa and always will. God Bless.

Chapter 8

Happy Birthday

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

"Three, Two, One. Open them!" Warrick yelled as his hands drew away from Adele's eyes. "Happy Birthday!" She opened them to find she was in the lobby of the opera house. No, it was now _her_ opera house. Adele had been there only two days before but still amazed and stunned by the magnificent decor. She gasped as the light reflected off the golden statues.

"Oh Warrick this is amazing! I…I can't say anything, oh thank you!" Adele hugged him the love seeping from her fingers.

"Adele there is one more thing that will make this complete." She gave him a look of "there's more?" as he took her hand and lead her to the dressing rooms behind the stage. He pointed out things to her as they walked, what was fixed here and what was fixed there. Then he stopped her in front of a door. "Adele, this will be our new home as you know." She nodded to him holding in her excitement, she could only guess what was behind the door. "This will be your room." Warrick opened the door to once Christine Daae's dressing room. It was decked with blue, Adele's favorite color and was light by candles all around the room. Adele's hands flew to her mouth as she walked in and took in the sight, smell, and warmth. A full length mirror stood at the end of the room, an antique frame around it. To the right was a bed with numerous pillows almost covering the bed entirely over the thick sheets and blankets. A few steps from the door was a dresser and another mirror connected. A small stool sat in front of the marble top vanity. Over in the corner was a Chaise upholstered with fine fabric and just beside that was another dresser built for holding dresses. Pictures of her parents sat on the dresser in the middle a vase of roses. Adele was teary eyed as she turned to her brother.

"Oh Warrick! I love it!" She gave him another hug almost knocking him off his feet.

"You may move in as soon as Airabella and I are married. Until then I want to spend the few weeks with my sister as a unmarried man." He pulled her away from him and put a hand lovingly on her face, his thumb rubbing her hair. "I had the workers bring a few of your things; I knew you would like to stay here tonight though you don't have to. It is our birthday. Speaking of which there is a party on the stage you had better hurry. Everyone is here to see you after your accident all of our friends have been worried." He laughed. Adele chuckled as well. She looked around the room again.

"I will be along in a moment." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to her room. Warrick closed the door behind him and started for the stage meeting with Airabelle on the way.

"Did she like it?" She asked.

"She loved it." He kissed his fiancé.

"Happy Birthday dear." She said after he kissed her then she took his arm and they walked to the party.

Adele sat on the bed and looked her new room over once more this time noticing a letter on the floor near the mirror.

"Oh…him again." She picked up the letter and read it was addressed as "Miss Adele Courtie." She opened it annoyed.

_Dear Mademoiselle Courtie,_

_Do forgive me of my behavior when we last met. I understand your wishes of me to leave the Opera house. But I made a promise to be by your side. I am a man of my word and after your brother's wedding we shall discuss this further. Until then mademoiselle._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Adele noticed that it was not signed "Your Angel of Music" as before. This pained her but she just rolled her eyes and discarded the letter on her new bed. Adele stood up and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Do forgive of my behavior…a man of my word?" She mocked at her reflection. "Uhgh, this man is insufferable. I thought I was rid of him." She examined herself in the mirror. She wore her burngendy dress low cut with her white shirt hanging out. Her corset shaped her to an hour glass form; the style of the time. Her hair hung loosely about her shoulders surrounding her mother's necklace. Adele stopped looking at her figure and stood straight and looked at her face, though it seemed as if she was looking beyond the mirror. "Though he wore a mask." She gently touched the right side of her face. "Why? He looked so normal…so handsome." She looked trance-like as she stared into her mirror. "And so gentlemen like." Adele's hand reached out to the mirror and just before she touched it she huffed in angry fluffing her dress. "But only in her letters. The man is insufferable to talk to and I have a bruise on my arm from his grasp. He kept asking me about Christine Daae." She mocked a prissy girl. "Lives in the opera house does he? We'll I'm going to find where he lives and tell him to get out. It's only an opera house there can't be that many places he can hide." She talked to her reflection when her brother came into the back of the mirror.

"Adele, are you coming? The party is going on without you." Warrick laughed.

"Oh yes I'm coming." She checked her reflection one last time and walked with Warrick to the stage.

Erik watched Adele through the mirror. He saw as she read his letter then as she mocked him the mirror. She checked herself for any flaws. He did not see any. Her hair was deep brown and flowing curls atop her head with a thin face she had incredible green eyes, her smile was even more gorgeous. There was no question she had a beautiful body; she was a very pretty woman. But there was a flaw. She was not Christine and never could she replace Christine, but is she was not coming back. This girl was to be the new diva why sit there and listen to her straining the notes? As she reached out to the mirror his eyes locked with hers and his hand rose to touch the mirror as well. She drew her back as did Erik realizing the involuntary motion. He watched her mock him one last time an chuckled at her last statement. _/try and fin me mademoiselle, it would be interesting if you did./_ He turned and went and went to his normal place up in the banisters after Adele left her room. The party boomed with people everywhere. Talking, mingling, and smiling when they really hated the person they were conversing with. Erik had to chuckle how fake people are; lying to the world. He then spotted Adele and inched himself closer as to listen to her conversation. She hugged a man that looked the same age as her.

"Happy birthday Adele." He said to her.

"Happy birthday to you! Dear brother you have spoiled me yet again!" they laughed together.

"Well you are my only twin I have ever had. Aren't I allowed to spoil you?" They laughed again as Airabella walked up to them.

"Happy birthday Adele!" Airabella hugged her.

"Thank you." Adele smiled her beautiful smile.

"Did you like your present?" She asked.

"Oh yes, he always spoils me." She nudged him playfully.

"Yes he is very sweet." Airabella put her arm under his. "Would you like to have one more present?"

"On no, there is more?" Adele looked shocked.

Erik watched as Airabella turned a young handsome man to Adele. A feeling rose inside him he had not felt for a long time._ /What is going on with me. Why am I having feelings about her/_ He yelled at himself as he continued to watch.

"Adele this is Damian McDanials. He is the new hired Opera tenor." Airabella smircked at Adele. He was handsome with short brown hair and a strong chin. His eyes were deep brown and warm. He was tall, thin, and broad shouldered.

"Very pleased to meet you." He said in a thick Irish accent as he took Adele's hand an kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine." She stared into his eyes. Regaining her composer she took her hand back. "I suppose we'll be practicing a lot together?"

"Well yes of course, I hear you are very gifted."

"Thank you."

"Please forgive me, I was an honor." He bowed out of the conversation and walked away. Warrick gave Adele a sly look.

"Well he was charming." He laughed.

"Warrick," Adele shook her head at him. "Well I best mingle." She then walked around smiling and receiving birthday wishes and hugs. Erik followed her from the rafters above. _/Not bad…what a little actress./_ He thought. As the night went on people filtered out and she said goodbye to her friends and family. He brother and fiancé were the last to leave as Adele said she would be home in about an hour. She was left alone on the stage. Adele looked around as she found a place to sit on the floor her dress sprawling out around her. _/What is she doing/_ Erik asked himself as he looked down at her from above. Adele closed her eyes and threw her arms back and lay down on the stage floor. She opened her eyes then they went wide as she saw him.

"YOU!"

A/N: How was that? Well soon you will find out what happens. I hope to get that chapter up later tonight. But I'm not promising anything because I haven't done any homework yet…oops. Well I hope you enjoyed and remember this hasn't been edited yet. Thanks for being patient yet again!


	9. Savior From Above

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera……crickets chirp That's it! What more could I say? Ok….stop staring at me. Go read!

A/N: I know you all probably hate the cliffhanger I gave you in the last chapter. Sorry about that, but that makes this chapter even more exciting. This is my favorite. I don't know why. Maybe because it was just fun to write I'm not sure. Enjoy!

Dedication: To my mother. She is the best mom in the world and I would not be still singing and have voice lessons if it weren't for her. I love you Mom.

Chapter 9

Savoir From Above

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

Erik ran out of Adele sight heading for the roof top.

"Wait!" Adele yelled to him rising quickly to follow him. "Wait!"

_/She saw me? Nothing like this has happened before, not unless I intended to be seen./_ Erik looked behind him as he ran to see Adele running after him. _/She's following me/_ He finally reached the roof and hid behind a statue of a Pegasus. This time instead of spying he was hiding not to be found. Erik calmed his breathing just as Adele burst through the door to the roof; having not noticed the steps beneath her feet, she stepped on her dress causing her to fall. Adele hit the roof floor with a hard bang. She caught herself with her hands and scrapped her arm on the panels of the floor. Wincing at the pain she sat up and looked at her arm.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." She stood up and swung her arm hoping the air would stop the stinging pain. Adele walked over to the edge of the roof//_It's gorgeous/ _She thought catching her breath as she looked at the city of Paris from high above on the Opera house. Never had she seen such a sight. The sky was clear and the moon full.

_/I should see if she is hurt./_ Erik thought arguing with himself whether to help her or not. He slowly looked beyond the statue to see her staring out over Paris. Her hair was blowing in the wind revealing a young maidens face. She turned back and began to inspect the statues atop the opera house.

"To think? This whole building would have been lost forever. Now it is my home." Adele spoke solemnly and laid her hand upon the cold stone of a statue figured as an angel. "I can feel her here." She sighed, then, suddenly not knowing how she knew the song, she began to sing.

_Wishing you were some how here again,_

_Wishing you were some how near._

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would. _

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do…_

_All that you dreamed I could._

A tear ran down her soft cheek. Adele wiped it away again noticing the pain in her arm. Erik listened intently. She had a beautiful voice and with a little training it could be great. He was amazed though. _/How did she know Christine's song/_ Adele shivered feeling the cold breeze pass her. She looked around once more and then headed for the roof door.

"I know I'll find him." Adele whispered and walked through the door. Erik could breathe easier. He sighed not even knowing he held his breath.

Adele grabbed her cloak and left the theatre. It was very late now and cold. She walked silently home in the dark until she heard steps from behind her. She did not turn back but instead kept walking. The footsteps behind her grew faster in pace and louder. Adele started to walk faster and so did the steps. Faster and faster; she looked back into the darkness, but she could not see anything. Adele picked up her dress and began to run, her hood of her cloak flopped down from the wind. The footsteps now pounding in her head and her breathing heavy she was warring out and didn't know where she was. Adele looked back behind her again and saw no one there. When she looked ahead once more, but now there was another man standing no more than 10 feet away. Adele stopped suddenly and turned to go back but there was the one who had been following her. Adele saw them start to close in on her, thinking fast she looked for a way to escape. She sprung into an alley which she did not know was blocked off.

From above Erik sat on the cold statue thinking to himself of what training Adele would mean. He then heard running from the streets. He looked out over the city and saw Adele running in fear being chased by a man. Cornered between two men she disappeared from his sight as she ran down an alley. It did not take Erik too long to decide what to do for he was on the roof no longer.

"Help me please! Someone, please help me!" Adele screamed as the men came closer to her.

"No one can hear you vixen." The man to her right said with dark hair and rough dark skin. He had no facial hair, but he had not shaved in few days. His eyes were cold and black. The other man was shorter and had a little beard on his chin. His eyes were blue but like ice. They advanced still.

"Please! Don't! Please! What are you…?" Adele started to pray and plea, tears streaming from her eyes. The shorter man cut her off by grabbing her and shoving his hand over her mouth and the other around her waist.

"You just hush and we'll play nicely." He whispered in her ear. Adele whimpered, fear in her eyes. "Jacque get her clothes." The man demanded to the other. The tall man slinked over and put his hand to Adele's face. He gently ran his fingers down the side of her face to her neck where she now noticed a knife was. His hand continued and was joined with the other at her breasts. He grasped the fabric above them and yanked ripping off the front to reveal her corset. Adele whimpered again.

Erik ran out of the theatre as quickly as he could now running the way he had seen Adele go. _/Don't let me be late./_ He thought to himself as he turned a corner.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" Jacque said to her. Then he pulled out his knife and brought it to her breast. Adele's eyes went wide with fear as she started to squirm in the other mans arms.

"I'd not be doing that if I were you love. You could hit my knife." The man holding her said and pulled the knife closer to her neck. Their breath reeked of alcohol and talked as pirate with no gentlemen sound in their voices. Jacque brought his knife back to Adele's chest and sliced the strings holding her corset together. It fell open from her body. Now he ripped the rest of her undergarments off and left her bare breasted to the world.

"She's a real beaut mate." Jacque ran his hands up her stomach. "Nice white skin, I don't think she's even been touched before." He laughed a cold laugh and the short man joined him with a cynical cackle.

"And she won't be tonight either." A deep voice from the shadows shattered their laughter.

"'Ho are you?" Jacque started to turn around when a fist rammed into his law knocking him out cold on the ground.

"'Ey!" The short man threw Adele into the wall were she slunk to the ground as she covered herself and watched. In the dark the short man tried to stab and punch at the rescuer. Grunting and panting the short man grew weak. Suddenly a sword shot into the moonlight and hit knife, the weight of her rescuer made the other man bend and wince. Erik's face came into the light.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes Monsieur." Erik smiled as he threw a pun jab around the man's neck. Adele gasped as Erik began to choke him. Erik, seeing Adele there, pulled the man into the darkness. He did not kill him but only caused him to loose consciousness. _/I will not be that man again./ _He told himself. Slowly Erik walked over to Adele, bruised and beaten on the ground. Her dress was completely off with nothing to hold it up any more. All she had was her cloak. The knife at her neck did in fact cut her as he threw her to the wall; though the wound was not deep she was bleeding. As Erik got closer she cringed and fainted. He wrapped her in her cloak, to keep her warm, and picked her up. Erik then carried her to the opera house.

Adele stirred in his arms as he laid her in his swan bed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Shhh…rest." A soothing voice whispered. Adele opened her eyes to see the Phantom holding a cloth with her blood on it.

"Oh God! Please no!" She threw off her cloak and looked at her body. She was not bleeding from where she thought. Adele felt around her body and finally found the cut on her neck. She saw blood on her hand and looked to Erik. "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You are safe here." He put her cloak over her as she herself realized being naked and exposed to a strange man, grabbed it herself.

"I don't know what happened…I thought I was raped?" Adele looked out into the cave in shock. She didn't see what was around her. She suddenly was frightened as Erik's hand moved to the cut on her neck with the cloth. She flinched, "No don't hurt me," She said.

"Why would I hurt you? I saved you." He told her softly.

"You did?" Adele looked at him thankfully. "Oh Monsieur! Merci! Merci beau coup! Oh je suis reconnaissant tous jour!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Erik was shocked by this reaction and he was hesitant to reply but he slowly put his arms around her. She cried now. Adele sobbed on Erik's shoulder. He sat there an only comforted her until she cried herself to sleep. Erik laid her in the bed once more and made sure her cut was clean. He pulled the drop down over the bed and left the room.

"Now to get her clothes."

A/N: Wow this was like my favorite to write. Anyways…SCHOOL IS OUT! So I have tons of more time to type and write….I wont know what to do with myself. I should get back on top of this…I'm on Chapter 13 in my journal that I hand write this in….and still where is the ending? Anyways OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are so nice. I love you all here at the IMDB and I'm ever so grateful that you were patient with me. Thanks again!


	10. Lessons begin

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Though that would be so totally cool if I did! Whoa man I would like be…..famous and stuff. ponders and I would be rich. Too bad I don't. Ah well this story should suffice, for this story is mine and I like it. So there.

A/N: So the last chapter was exciting…..lets get a little romance in the picture, shall we?

Dedication: To my Puppy! You all know how sick he has been lately. He is still a live lets hope he has a few more years left. I love you Timon!

Chapter 10

Lessons Begin

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

"Madame! Madame!" Warrick yelled to Madame Giry who was on the stage correcting the dancers for the traditional wedding dance they were to perform. She turned to see Warrick limping in a fast walk to the stage. "Adele never came home last night!" he reached the stage in a huff.

"Oh Monsieur I wonder if she did not just stay over night here. After all you did bring some of her clothes already." She smiled though in the back of her mind she worried that she could be with Erik.

"No Madame, she did start home. Police found two pirates in and alley. They were both unconscious and a torn dress was on the ground. It was Adele's dress and on of the men had strange marks on his neck from being strangled. Madame they haven't found her or a body." He voice grew softer and his face went pale.

"Warrick I'll just go and check her bedroom. I'm sure she is just in there." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Please do not worry yourself sick." Madame Giry turned to the girls sputtering about talking. "Ladies! Mameselles! I shall return in a moment practice independently." She told then as she rushed to Adele's room. _/Lord, if she's anywhere, let her be with Erik./_ She prayed as she was about to knock on the door it opened and Erik was standing there with Adele's undergarments in his arms.

"What are you?" Madame Giry began to ask but Erik pulled her into the room.

"I knew it was you coming down here." Erik said as he went to the closet and rummaged for a dress which he felt would suit her.

"Where is Adele?" Madame Giry demanded. Erik stopped what he was doing and turned to Madame Giry.

"You may want to sit down." He put his hands on her shoulders guiding her to the bed.

"Oh no….please…what happened?" Her hand flew to her mouth in a gasp.

"Last night Adele was chased down and almost raped. They tore her dress off and one cut her neck with his knife. I stopped them in time." He finished seeing Madame Giry's blank stare.

"You didn't kill the pirates. You could have." She said.

"Yes I could have," he paused, "But I am never going to be that person again." He turned back to the closet.

"How is she?"

"She is sleeping. They held her very tightly. She has bruises. She is also in shock."

"Oh that poor child." She sighed and looked at Erik for a moment then rested her hand on his good cheek. "Thank you, Oh, thank you." She smiled and hugged him. Again a reaction Erik was not exception, though the one lasted only a few seconds. Madame Giry broke the hug and looked to him. "You better write a letter to Warrick." She told him.

"Oh yes I know…" Erik dug in his pockets and pulled out a note, "Do give this to him." He handed it to her.

"Of course." She took it and held it calmly as he looked back to Adele's dresses. Madame Giry's face went to confusion.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"A dress. I have her stockings and garter, her corset and petticoats. I need a dress don't I?" Erik huffed as he pushed dresses to the side, the fabric heavy and very puffy. Madame Giry smiled. "Aha!" he exclaimed pulling out two dresses. One was blue with many layers on the very wide skirt. They over lapped with lace on the ends. The sleeves were also many layers of fabric and puffed out. The other was burgundy and he recognized it as the one she wore to the lake. Erik turned to Madame Giry. "Be honest. This one?" He held up the burgundy dress to himself for example. "Or this one?" He replaced the burgundy one with the blue dress for another example. Madame Giry chuckled.

"I don't know Erik, neither are your color." She laughed.

"Very cleaver. Not for me, Adele." He huffed.

"I know. Let's see hmmmmm." Madame Giry thought for a moment. "I don't think you should take either of them. Find something with a little less layers." She explained as she herself went to the dresser and began to look through.

Erik sighed and put the dresses back in the closet. As he did so he noticed something on the floor of the closet. He rose and eyebrow and picked up he foreign object and pulled it out. As soon as he had it out of the closet it popped open as the shape of a cone.

"What is this?" Erik asked looking quite shocked at when the object opened. Madame Giry turned around to look and see when she began to laugh.

"Erik you have lived in this Opera house your entire life almost, and you do not know what a hoop skirt is?" She asked. Available

"I've never seen one alone before. Does she need this?" He asked looking at it awkwardly.

"She would have to use it for the blue one, but I think that would be best." She held up a sea green dress with a smooth sleeve and upper body. The Skirt was all one layer with ribbon sewn to line the whale bones of her corset. "It's lighter and you don't need to hoop skirt." Madame Giry took the hoop skirt from him and gave him the green dress. "Would you like me to help you back down with all those things?"

"No I will manage. Thank you Madame." He nodded to her and disappeared through the mirror.

Adele stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She remembered everything as she sat up holding her cloak to her. Looking around she made the veil over the bed rise. Wrapping herself in her cloak she stood and looked around the cave. She examined the objects lying about and saw many things around; candles and fabric from curtains and designs, music, and clutter. Her eyes skimmed over the walls again this time noticed a black cloak hanging from the wall. She shivered now realizing her own cloak was thin and damp from the streets. Adele dropped the fabric to the floor and grabbed the other cloak off of the wall. She felt the velvet warm her cold body. Adele brought it around her slender body closely as she walked out of the small room, smelling the sweet sent of Frankincense and Myrrh.

"A lake?" She muttered to herself looking around at the candles and the cave. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gorgeous organ. Adele walked over and looked with dream like eyes filling with tears of joy. As her fingers stretched to touch the keys the cloak falling off of her shoulder, she was merely inches away when the gate started to rise behind her. Adele gasped and ran back to the bed room. She lay down for a second then sprung up again realizing she was wearing the wrong cloak. Adele quickly hung the cloak white side out and snatched the pile from the floor. Covering herself quickly and laying down again shutting her eyes to fake sleep.

The gate closed and she heard footsteps come into the bed room. Adele peeked through her eyes. Erik was carrying her green dress and other clothes. He laid them on the opposite side of the bed, making sure they looked nice he looked to Adele what shut her eyes so Erik wouldn't know she was away. He smirked at her standing up and walked to his cloak he noticed was hung the opposite way. _/The veil is up, she much be awake./ _Erik now put and evil grin upon his face.

Adele peered through her slit eyes again. Erik pretended he didn't know she was awake. He took off his jacket and vest "unknowingly" to reveal his bare chest underneath his white shirt. Adele's eyes widened and she sat up a little to watch. Erik looked over his shoulder to the bed noticing as he did Adele's head flew to the pillow. He smiled again hanging his suit jacket and vest over a chair and took off his gloves. Erik then left the room looking back one more time to the bed. Adele peeked to find He was no longer in the room. She sat up and searched the room with her eyes. Suddenly she heard a soft melody being played on the organ.

Adele rose from the bed covering herself with her cloak and walked to the doorway of the bedroom. She stopped there and hesitated.

"I trust you slept well?" Erik asked sarcastically, Adele stepped back a little startled by this strange man, he didn't even look behind him. _/Did he know I was awake/ _She thought.

"Oh, yes I did…thank you." Adele said softly. "What is that? The song you are playing?"

"A piece I wrote myself." Erik stood from the organ bench and turned to her.

"You wrote it? It sounds beautiful." She whispered as Erik began to walk toward her. Adele flinched and backed away into a mirror almost dropping her cloak,

"Oh I'm sorry, do forgive me. I promise I won't hurt you." He moved closer t her and slowly put his hands to her neck. Adele closed her eyes and whimpered softly as he brushed her hair out of the way. He looked at the cut on her neck. It looked clean enough but thought it needed it anyway. Adele still cringed at his touch. Erik's hands went to her shoulders and he gently brushed his thumb over her cloak. "Follow me." He said holding out his hand. Adele relaxed and opened her eyes looking surprised at his offer. She gently set her hand into his her finger wrapped around the warm skin.

Erik led her back into the bed room where he had her sit on the edge of the bed. Adele's eyes followed his every move. He leaned over the table next to the bed where a small bowl of water lay with a cloth inside. Erik took the cloth in his hand and rung out the extra water. Slowly turning to Adele he titled her head back with one hand running through her hair. to cleanse the wound thoroughly. When he was finished he put the damp cloth back into the bowl and looked back to Adele. Their eyes met.

"Merci Monsieur." Adele said softly. Erik's hand had not left her hair as he was washing her wound. He pulled her closer to his face, their lips nearly and inch apart.

"I brought you some clothes to change into. They are on the bed next to you. I shall leave so you may dress." He said to her standing up regaining hi composer. _/What is wrong with me/ _He thought to himself as he walked out of the room. Erik took a deep breath to calm himself. _/I don't understand. She has this pull on me. I can't forget who I love. Christine Daae./_ He sat at his organ and began to play his music again.

Adele's eyes saddened as he stood and walked away. Though she hated him so much, something about this man was intriguing. She saw he had brought everything she would need to dress. She quickly got up and tip toed to the doorway to see that he was gone. She quickly went over to the opposite side of the bed and began to dress. Adele tied her undergarments on then realized that her corset was completely unwound. She tip toed back over to the door way and saw Erik was sitting at his organ writing music down on paper. Adele cleared her throat but he did not hear.

"Sir?" She asked meekly to Erik who turned from the organ.

"Yes Adele?" He asked.

"Will you help with something please?"

"What is it?" He got up quickly thinking maybe she could be hurt.

"Would you please tighten my corset?" She asked rather shyly. Erik chuckled a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that." He came into the bedroom with Adele standing with her back to him. She was holding onto the wall to brace herself. He began to tug the strings with light force.

"If you would like the corset to stay on sir, I will need you to pull a little tighter." She said laughing a little. Erik didn't say anything but pulled a little tighter. "Excuse me for asking sir, but could I know the name of my rescuer?" She asked gasping a little at a tug.

"I have not told you? My name is Erik." He said pulling the string tighter.

"What is the name of the song you have composed?" Adele turned her head cause her hair to fall on Erik's busy fingers.

"It is called "Music of the Night." He finished tying her corset by making a bow with that strings. Adele turned to him, her body now in an hour glass shape. Her skin was pale but her cheeks rosy. Her hair, which she had been holding up for him to tie her corset, now it fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were an intense green but showed no emotion. Erik touched her shoulder. "Would you like to learn it?" He asked.

"Oh, very much so." She replied smiling.

"Then finish dressing and your first lesson will begin." Erik left the room again wiping his brow of sweat.

Adele quickly dressed in the green dress, the fabric light and warming to her very cool body. It was rather low cut but it revealed nothing but her cross necklace worn around her neck. Adele bit her lip in anticipation as she stepped to see Erik fiddling with a tiny stage replica of the Opera House.

"Ahem." She said. "Shall we begin?" Erik looked up and nodded.

A/N: Ok there is chapter 10. Uh Chapter 11 will be up as soon as possible. Thank you all you devoted readers.


	11. New Enemies

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Ok stop asking I don't own Phantom ok?

A/N: Hmm what could I possibly cook up next in this story…I don't know. You should read it to find out!

Dedication: This chapter is to my boyfriend, you believe in me when no one else will. Thank you baby, I care for you deeply.

Chapter 11

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

Madame Giry walked back to the stage with the letter n her hands. Warrick sat on a chair with Airabella beside him holding his hand in comfort. He was sickened with worry. Airabella stood as she saw Madame Giry enter the room.

"Well? Have they found anything out?" She asked clenching a handkerchief.

"She is safe, and alive. Do not worry. Monsieur Warrick." Madame Giry put a hand on his shoulder where he sat. His hanging head looked up at her. "This is for you." She handed him the letter. Warrick took it and noticed it had the same seal as Adele's letters had. He looked to Madame Giry who nodded. Warrick opened it quickly as if he couldn't open it fast enough. He read it.

_Dear Monsieur Warrick,_

_Your sister is safe. She is with me and nothing or no one can harm her. She had a traumatic experience with pirates but soon the chock will pass and she will be well enough to return. Do not worry she is in my care._

_I remain sir, your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Warrick let out a sigh of relief but he still was tense.

"Who is this O.G.?" he asked Madame Giry.

"An old friend. I don't think you have any reason of concern." She told him.

"I wish that everyone would stop telling me that!" Warrick yelled suddenly standing and limping away, rubbing his temples. "She is my sister! I have every reason to worry. I don't know who this person is, whether I can trust them or not! Man or Woman? Who is this?" he paced and yelled to Madame Giry. Airabella walked over to Him to calm him down.

"Monsieur please calm down. He will take care of her." She tried to reassure him.

"He? This is a man?" He looked shocked. "She is alone with him? Where?" Warrick yelled.

Adele smiled and walked toward the organ.

"So I'm guessing this is where you live?" She asked.

"What gave me away? The clothes everywhere or the bed. It was the bed wasn't it?" Erik joked, which he realized was very unlike him. _/How does she do this to me? She's changing me and doesn't even know it/_

"I'm just trying to make conversation. I did tell you not to live here anymore. But I know you wouldn't have been able to save my life if you weren't living here." She gently touched the cut on her neck, and traced her fingers down her neck and chest. Adele blushed shyly. She continued toward Erik when she missed the lat step and down and fell flat on her face. Erik quickly went to help her.

"Are you alright?" He took her arm. Adele Flipped her head up to get her hair out of her face.

"Oh yes I'm fine." She laughed at herself. "You'd be surprised how often I do that." She slowly stood amazingly her dress not at all ruined. Erik helped her stand as he couldn't help chuckle himself. Their eyes met once again creating that connection that they don't even know they have. There was a silence until Erik turned away to sit at his organ. He began to play the introduction to "Music of the Night."

"Now I'm going to sing a line and you repeat after me."

_Night time sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation._

"Now you, ready and…" Adele sang only at his octave and could barely hit the low notes. "No," He chuckled. "Sing it this way." He sang in an octave higher than how he originally sang it so Adele would hear the pitches.

"Right. Sorry." He began to play again and Adele sang at the right octave this time but Erik stopped again.

"Do not breathe from here." He pointed to her chest. "Always breathe from your stomach." He put a hand on her stomach and the other on her back. "Now Breath in from here." She did as she was told. "Good do that al the time." Erik began to play again. Just as Adele was told she breathed through her, Erik began laughing this time.

"What is it?" Adele asked worried she has done something terribly wrong.

"You have breath support." He chuckled. "But you still sing like a goat." He began to laugh again. Adele grew angry.

"I see. Well I may sing like a goat, but at least I do not look like one." She said and Erik's laughing stopped. "With your hairy chest and, and, and your whit mask. That frilly shirt doesn't help at all." She was rocking back and forth nervously. Erik's eyes were like slits.

"Sharing insults are we? Very well." He said standing up and looked down at her. _/What am I doing/_ "You're nose is too big." Adele touched her nose and stood her ground.

"You eyes are two different colors."

"Your feet are too small."

"Well you are just plain unattractive."

"Your chest is too small anyway." He leaned in close to her.

"You said you saw nothing!" Adele yelled crossing her arms.

"I never said that." Erik smiled his sly smirk. The Adele's hand slapped the unmasked side of his face.

"First you are at the lake now this! You may have saved me but you are still no gentlemen. You are a pig!" She stormed off to the gondola.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"Take me home! Take me home now!" She demanded.

"As you wish, your majesty." He mocked and got in the boat avoiding eye contact with Adele and began rowing. The ride was silent until Adele broke the silence before they hit the other side.

"Will we continue lessons?" She asked stiffly.

"Through the mirror." Erik huffed.

"Very well." She murmured as they reached the dock. Erik stepped out and held out his hand and helped Adele out of the gondola. Adele hurried past him and took the first few steps then turned sharply to him.

"Why is it Men have to be insufferable?" She asked him sharply.

"Why do women carry on pointless conversations?" He asked sarcastically as he got in the gondola staring back at her. Adele's face grew hot with anger.

"I think I hate you right now." She said sternly.

"Just remember I saved your life." Erik smirked then he began to row away.

"Well I! I…" Adele could not say anything. She turned sharply and began her journey up the stairs. _/How does he think I'm going to know where to go/_ She asked herself feeling a little frightened as she went deeper up the stairs and it began to get darker. When she reached the top there was a split corridor; a passageway to the left, and one to the right. "Oh this is wonderful. Now I have no idea where I am and he left me stranded!" Adele said aloud. She walked between the both of the doorways and looked down each one. Deciding it was too risky to get even more lost she turned around to find him. Erik was the last person she wanted to see but she was so happy and hopeful he was there. Though she would never say it, she really wanted him there.

"I didn't leave you stranded. I simply forgot you are not Christine." He walked up to her and they stared in each others eyes. "She always knew the way to go." There was a strong silence that followed.

"Well I think I said before I am not Christine." She still stared into his eyes with a straight face but then it went sour. "Well? Are you going to show me the way?" She asked. Erik smirked at her and out his ungloved hand. _/Christine could never resist my eyes, Adele seems to have more will power. This is interesting, will she resist my touch/_ Adele looked at his hand and stepped to the side. "Oh no please, after you." _/Hmm…/_ Erik thought and walked past her and down the right passageway. Adele follows closely to him as she looked around the dark corridors. Erik kept slightly looking back at her so she wouldn't notice him looking. _/She is so strong…on first impression she seems to weak and shy. True talent lies underneath all of her hurt./_

Adele looked down to see a rat crawling along the floor. She screamed and quickly latched onto Erik's arm stopping him in his tracks. Erik looked t she her clutching his arms with her eyes shut tight. Adele opened one eye slightly.

"Is it gone?" She asked opening both of her eyes. Erik looked around his feet and saw nothing.

"yes I believe you scared it away with your shrieking." He said jokingly subtly looking at he once more.

"Pardon me, I've never liked rats." She snapped.

"Come on now it's not far." Erik continued with Adele on his arm. They were both very silent for a while then Adele broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Whatever are you sorry for?"

"For being rude earlier. You did not deserve it. Thank you for saving my life again. I could have wondered around here forever." Adele said staring at the floor.

"I am not saving your life. I am helping you return to your brother. He's terribly worried about you. Ah here we are. This is a door to the hallway just by your dressing room." He pushed it open and peeked out checking for people. Assuring it was clear Erik pulled Adele out lightly. "Be in your dressing room at 9 O'clock. That will be our first lesson. I shall teach you _Ave Maria_ for your brothers wedding. You're going to make good progress, if! You work hard." He pointed a finger at her nose and laid his hands on her shoulders.

_/I can barely resist the temptation to kiss him. What am I thinking? He's rude, mean, and I still have bruises on my arms./_ Adele thought.

"Thank you Monsieur." She said and turned from him to the hallway and started down.

"Adele," He called to her and she turned around. "You are welcome. And be sure to take care of that cut." And before Adele could finish blinking he was gone.

A/N: Thank you all for your patience, 12 will be up shortly. Remember I will be gone for a week soon. Thank you again.


	12. Lessons Through the Mirror

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating my self? I don't own them ok! Christine you can keep and Raoul is a given, the Phantom?...oh I'm borrowing him for a while.

A/N: There are a lot of strange things in this chapter...that's all I'm going to say.

Dedication: To all of you. My faithful readers. You guys rock my socks!

Chapter 12

Lessons Through the Mirror

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

"Adele? Adele!" Warrick yelled from down the hallway. Adele turned to her brother smiling and ran to him.

"Warrick!" They hugged lovingly causing Warrick to drop his cane.

"I was so worried. Are you all right? Where were you? Did you get hurt? Oh, your neck!" He rambled.

"Warrick, Warrick, one question at a time. I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises." She smiled at him as he held her head in his hands gently rubbing her cheeks with is thumbs.

"What happened? How did you get away?" He asked.

"I…I was walking home, and was followed. After I ran away I got lost. Two pirates attacked me but then I was saved." Adele removed her brothers hands from the sides of her head and held them in her own.

"But who? This person?" Warrick handed her the letter which he had received. "It looks just like the two you received."

"I…" She started to say wasn't sure whether it would be good to say she was with a strange man all night, naked.

"She was saved by a friend of mine." Madame Giry's voice came from behind.

"Madame!" Adele hugged her graciously.

"Hello Adele." Giry looked to Warrick. "Warick the caterer is here to see you."

"He's always coming at the wrong times. Forgive me Adele, if I don't talk with him I may never see him again. It's been difficult keeping in touch. Don't leave I shall be back in a moment." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want to loose you again."

"Warrick I'll be fine, Madame Giry is with me." Adele told him.

"I'll be back in a moment." Warrick then limped away on his cane.

"Adele come with me, we must talk." Madame Giry took Adele's hand and started leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"He will hear us if we stay here." Madame Giry kept her grip on Adele's hand, pulling her to the stables of the opera house.

"What about Warrick?" Adele asked as she almost hit a standee in the back.

"That caterer will keep him busy for hours, please lets not talk. He will hear." Madame Giry dropped Adele's hand and grabbed a saddled horse. She lead it out and jumped on. "Come now, jump on." Adele took the offered hand by Madame Giry and hopped on behind her.

"My cottage. No one is there." Adele whispered to Madame Giry and they rode off to Adele's home. Once they reached the cottage Adele jumped off and then turned to Madame Giry to help her. Adele looked around in all possible places where someone could be hiding. As they walked in just as the door was closed Madame Giry asked right away.

"Did you say anything about Christine?"

"I did as you said, "If anyone asked me about Christine Daae, deny it and never speak of her." I now understand why you said so." Adele rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Madame Giry asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Erik. All he would say was how I was supposed to be Christine. He's not a very nice person." Adele sighed in frustration.

"But you didn't tell him?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good, I am worried for her safety." Madame Giry said softly.

"Why is he so obsessed with her?' Adele asked sitting across from Madame Giry.

"That my dear, is a story for another day." She took Adele's hand on the table and quizzed it gently. "We should return before Warrick notices you are gone. Just remember that Christine Daae should never be spoken of in the opera house." She told Adele staring into her eyes as she stood up.

"Yes Madame." Adele nodded. Madame grabbed Adele's chin.

"You look so much like her." Adele did not move, she looked into Madame Giry's eyes. "Come now. We must go." She walked to the door. Adele's hand went to the right side of her face then she snapped back to reality and rushed to the door. "Oh yes this was left for you today. It is from Christine, open it wisely." She gave her the envelope.

"Thank you." Adele tucked the letter in her dress as she shut the door and they left the cottage.

When they returned to the opera house, Madame Giry and Adele walked in and were greeted by a blonde haired young woman.

"Mother!" The young called to them. Madame Giry smiled.

"Meg!" Madame Giry and the girl hugged and laughed. "how are you my dear?"

"I'm perfect!" She smiled and turned to Adele. "Hello, I'm Meg." She curtsied to Adele who did the same.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Adele Courtie. Madame, I did not know you had a daughter?" Adele said to Madame Giry.

"She has been studying dance abroad for a year now. And now, she is going to help with the wedding plans here." Madame Giry puts her hands on Meg's shoulders.

"Oh how delightful." Adele smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Just direct me to the stage so then I can get started." Meg laughed.

"You know where it is love. Class will begin in twelve minuets. I shall come as well. Adele do you need anything?" Madame Giry asked as they began to walk away.

"No thank you. It was very nice to meet you." Adele curtsied again then walked to her room. Adele closed the door behind her and sighed. She was so tired all of a sudden. She walked to the full length mirror and looked at her bandage. It was bleeding through slightly. Adele pealed the dressing off to inspect the area. She suddenly remembered what Erik ha said before. _/We will continue lessons through the mirror./_ "The mirror?" She stopped looking at her cut and began to look at the mirror. She investigated all crevices and all coroners, but did not find anything unusual. _/What did he mean/_ She asked herself turning from the mirror. Adele gracefully walked to her bed and sat down. She took the letter from her dress pocket and opened it she read,

_Dear Adele,_

_I do hope you are doing well? I heard about your terrible ordeal, but soon discovered you were safe. I have to ask you Adele, did he save you? I only suspected you to know the Phantom of the Opera, when you said you needed to restore the opera house. The only person I should know in the world to want to restore the Opera would be him. I am confronting you about this now because I believe the only one who could have rescued you is him. Adele I'm begging you, please be careful. He can be dangerous._

_/How dose she know/_ Adele thought.

_I do wish I could come to your brother's wedding. Unfortunately I can not. You must come and visit me one day. We have much to talk about. I'm so glad you are safe._

_Your friend,_

_Christine Daae-Chagny_

Adele quickly opened a small lock box and put the letter in it locking it in.

_/How did she know/_ Adele asked again, scratching her head in confusion she realized she had not dressed her wound again. She gently put a new dressing on then laid upon her bed suddenly stricken with exhaustion, she fell asleep.

Erik looked through the mirror at the sleeping Adele. _/She is like a sleeping beauty./ _He thought be soon his mind remember how annoying he found her. Lightly he whispered to her.

"Adele." She did not move so louder this time.

"Adele." She rustled a little in her sleep but did not respond. Louder once more Erik said.

"Adele!" She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Who's there?" She sat up.

"I'm here." Erik slowly opened the mirror and walked out in to her room. Adele quickly stood in surprise. "I'm here to give you a lesson."

"So this is what you meant. "Lessons through the mirror?" But how did you know I was even in here?" she asked looking at her reflection at the closed mirror.

"Never mind that. I heard you come in." Erik lied. "Are you ready to be taught the magic of music?"

Adele yawned. "Oh yes I'm ready." She sat on her bed and nodded.

"You must stay awake!" He grabbed her chin. Adele looked into his eyes full of passion.

"Yes master." She stood up to him as she always did. Erik threw off his cloak and the lesson began.

A/N: Wow thanks for waiting so long. My mouth is killing me but I have worked hard to get this chapter done. I'm already working on Chapter 13 so no worries. Thanks again all of you.


	13. Wedding

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own the phantom of the opera.

A/N: Well I have hated to say this and hated to think it. I'm getting bored with my own story. I do this a lot with my stories, I just need to put it down and come back to it. BUT! I will not do that you guys. You have waited and waited. I will get it finished. I promise. I just need a little inspiration.

Dedication: To my puppy. I loved him very, very much. Timon, the best dog in the world.

Chapter 13

Wedding

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

The day of Warrick's wedding came. He was frazzled to bits and nervous as hell. Being married at such a young age was uncommon, though, they were very much in love. He was getting dressed in what once was Piangi's room. Warrick was just adjusting his bow tie when he noticed a letter on the dresser. It was the same as one he had received before. Warrick opened it and read,

_Dear Mr. Courtie,_

_Congratulations on your wedding day. I am positive you and Miss Airabella will be happy. Please sir; do take as long as you wish on your honeymoon. I shall over see the opera house, so you need not to worry. Again sir, I congratulate you._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Warrick closed the envelope just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said adjusting his bow tie once more in the mirror. Adele slowly walked in and shut the door behind her. She beamed at her brother

"Warrick, you look very handsome." She came over to him and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you sister." He smiled back at her then gave her a brotherly hug.

"Are you nervous?" She asked still hugging.

"A little." Warrick replied and pulled out of the hug. He turned back to the mirror, laying his hand on the letter. "Oh yes." He handed it to Adele. "I just received this. What do you make of it?" Adele read the letter and laughed a little.

"Oh this is nothing to worry about. He's a selfish man; don't trouble yourself over someone who only cares for no one but themselves." She put the letter down and straightened Warrick's shirt her eyes grew angry then soft. "But he means well. He is telling you the theatre will be watched over while you are gone."

"Is this the man who rescued you?" He asked her sliding his jacket on.

"Yes…he is." She sighed as she buttoned his jacket.

"Why doesn't he come see us so I may repay him for saving my only sister? Why does he hide? Where does he live?" Warrick asked frustrated. Adele ignored the first two questions.

"He lives closer than you think Warrick. Closer than you think." She finished buttoning his jacket and looked him over. "Oh Warrick, you look so handsome."

"And you my dear sister, look gorgeous." He kissed her forehead and then searched his dresser for his gloves. "Adele? Did you like Damian McDaniels?" He asked.

"Who?" She thought for a moment, "Oh yes to one from the party."

"Yes him." Warrick began pulling his gloves on. "Well I don't have many friends as you know and I asked him to be my best man."

"Well that was your decision Warrick."

"Yes but, you have to walk down the isle with him." He looked to Adele's face for her reaction.

"Oh really? Well then I'll just get to know him better." She smiled and kissed her brother's cheek. "Now I'm going to go check on things. Be ready in ten minuets." And with that Adele left Warrick's room.

Adele closed the door behind her then as she turned around Erik was standing there.

"Oh goodness, you startled me." Adele gasped.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." He paused, "Are you nervous to sing?" He looked down at her hands as they turned over each other.

"Not really." She lied. Erik put his hands over hers I comfort.

"Adele, don't sing for me today. Sing for your family; Warrick, your mother and father." Erik said softly in her ear.

"What is the matter with you?" She said taking her hands away. "You are acting so strangely."

"Forgive me. Just be careful." He said stupidly with out thinking.

"I can take care of myself." Adele huffed and walked away. Erik's eye filled with a tear as he remembered the other night.

_/Erik played the melody of Ave Maria over and over again for Adele to sing along. Every time she would get better and better but there was no feeling in her voice._

_"Adele, stop, stop, stop." Adele stopped and sat on the chair provided beside the organ and put her head in her hands with frustration. Erik stood form the bench and paced in front of her. "Adele I hear no feeling in your voice. There is no passion."_

_"I'm doing everything you've asked me and more. What else is there to learn?" Adele looked up at him with tired eyes. Erik thought for a moment then went to his knees to look her in the face._

_"Who do you sing for?"_

_"What?"_

_"Who do you sing for?" He asked again._

_"You of course, but what does that have to do with it?" She asked still confused by his suddenly inquiry._

_ "No, no, no. You should have some one to sing to. The song has a meaning, a picture. This song should be sung to someone it will have a great impact on. Is there anyone in your life who could be touched by this song?" Erik looked into her eyes as her realization began to take place in her mind. Adele's eyes grew teary and she looked away from Erik's gaze. She slowly stood up and walked to a corner with her arms around her in comfort._

_"My mother." Was all she said._

_"Well," Erik stood up and walked to her. "Think of her as you sing. That you are singing to her." He tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off. "She'll be at the wedding wont she?" Erik asked confused. _

_"She's dead." Adele whispered. Erik was speechless until he stepped away._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"She died the night of my Twenty-forth birthday, in this very opera house." She turned to face him. "The present from her was to come to the opera. We sat in the forth row in the centre section. I was so excited. We were seeing a new opera, one never heard of before; Don Juan Triumphant." She said with a smile on her face. Erik's eyes grew wide as his heart sank to the news to come. "The music was new, something I had never heard, but it was fantastic. Then that man came on stage. His voice," She sat in the chair again. "Oh, his voice entranced me. I was so enthralled that when she pulled off his mask I did not see the monster that many said was there. I saw a man who soul was as pure as light. Then he cut that rope, and the chandelier began to fall. But I did not move. I was still under his spell." Adele stood up and grabbed to the air out over the water. "She tried to get me to move. She grabbed me and told me to run. As I ran and looked behind me, the chandelier fell upon her." She put her hand upon her necklace. "Warrick tried to save her but he was hurt by the fire. He will never walk without a cane again." There was a pause and she fell to the ground and wept. Erik watched her from a corner in the cave. Adele regained her composure and looked up out to the water. "That man killed my mother. He deserves to die. Oh God, he deserves to die." Adele's fists clenched until her knuckles were white. She took deep breaths and stood up shaking. "I'm sorry. You didn't even ask to know." She looked up to Erik her face hot with tears. "I have her and my father, and my brother to sing to." She slowly took one step forward but she was still weak from crying and started to fall, but Erik caught her._

_"Are you all right?" He asked with concern._

_"Yes, Thank you." She sighed as her arms were around his neck for support. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. "You remind me of my father. I didn't even know him, but you have this way of making me feel safe." She whispered. Erik avoided the comment._

_"Would you like to lie down for a while?" He asked her and she just nodded in agreement. Erik picked her light body up and carried her to the swan bed and laid her down softly. He began to walk away but her hand caught his._

_"No stay with me." She said. "I want to tell you of my father." Erik sat on the side of the bed; his hand still around hers. "He was a military man, died in battle. Warrick and I were very young. I'm not sure exactly how young but I only have a few memories of him to know I was not old enough to comprehend. He did leave up a great deal of money, but my mother was too proud. She did not want us to grow up pampered and expecting everything to be done for us. We learned to take care of ourselves." Adele closed her eyes and sighed. "Warrick is leaving me and then I have no one; No one to lean on at all. I'll have no one to care." _

_"I'm here for you." Erik said thinking aloud._

_"I can take care of myself." Adele snapped uncaringly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Forgive me." She said softly soon after._

_"No I understand. Adele, I have something to tell you." Erik began._

_"Yes?" She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes. As Erik looked into her eyes he couldn't tell her. His soul was weak._

_"Sing for all of them. When you are ready we will practice this newfound enlightenment." Was all he could tell her./_

Erik knew she was bound to find out one day. But today he did not want to ruin her brothers wedding. _/Why do I care so much for her/_ Still he was confused to his new feelings for this girl. It amazed him that his mind drifted from Christine, and more to Adele. Was he in love?

Adele stood at the alter, built on the stage for the wedding, with Warrick and Damian, whom she had walked down the isle with. She smiled at her brother who smiled back at her. Damian looked out of the corner of his eye as saw Adele had a beautiful smile. She looked over to Damian who quickly looked away at her glance. Suddenly the music started up and Airabella started to walk down the isle in her beautiful white gown. Adele took her stance, shoulders back, head high, breath from the diaphragm; and she began to sing.

_Ave Maria  
Gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum_

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tuae, Jesus.  
Ave Maria_

Airabella reached the alter and stood smiling at Warrick. Damian was in awe of Adele singing, and whether she noticed of not, he was staring at her.

_Ave Maria  
Mater Dei  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
Ora pro nobis  
Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
Nunc et in hora mortis   
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Et in hora mortis nostrae  
Ave Maria_

Adele finished the song and stood next to Damian for the rest of the ceremony.

"You sing lovely." Damian whispered. Adele looked to him and smiled.

"Only because of a great teacher and thank you." She whispered back. Then the priest said.

"You may now kiss the bride." And Warrick and Airabella were married.

Erik watched as Adele smiled and hugged her brother then hugged her new sister in law. He couldn't help but smile at her beautiful performance, and her beautiful dress. Then he noticed Damian staring at her, and he was stricken with jealousy. But then Adele did something no one would suspect.

"Would you care to dance with me Adele?" Damian asked.

"Oh no, I must go. My teacher will want the first dance." She laughed and curtsied away. Erik stared at the sight he had just seen. Was Adele in love with him?

A/N: Wow this was a long chapter. I wasn't even sure how I wanted to write it. Oh well. There is history and new romances. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review.


	14. The Dream

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Well let's see. I do not own the Phantom, Christine, Raoul, Madame Giry, Meg, or the opera house. I do own Adele, Warrick, Airabella, and Damian. So I think it's fair to say that well I need to and another character in this so that it is even but…hey who could that be.

A/N: I think it's time to get Warrick and Airabella out of the picture for a little while. He's a nice brother and all but it's time for more Adele and Phantom action. So this chapter is a little weird but I think it's going to be interesting.

Dedication: I don't know who to dedicate this to so you can say you it should be to. Maybe your mom or your grandma, people like that.

Chapter 14

The Dream

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

_/ "Erik I think this is it?" Adele was sitting in the rocking chair reading by the fire gently rubbing her swollen belly. She suddenly felt her water break and a contacting pain flood to her back. _

_"Oh, are you sure?" Erik was at his organ composing as always. He turned around in anxiety and hopefulness._

_"As sure as I'll ever be." Adele winced through a small chuckle._

_"Right." Erik shot up from the bench and grabbed his over coat and hat. "I'll go and fetch the midwife. I'll be right back." He started out the door with calm feet but hurried back to his wife. "I love you." He kissed her. _

_"Hurry Erik, I don't know if this baby will wait long." She moaned and with that Erik was out the door._

_"Push Adele! Push!" The midwife yelled while restraining her legs. _

_"I can't!" Adele yelled exhausted and out of breath._

_"Come on darling. I believe in you." Erik urged her on._

_"One more push Adele, I can see the head." The midwife told her. "Alright now, push!" Adele did as she was told and then the next sound where of Adele's heavy breathing and a baby's cry. The midwife began to clean off the baby as Erik studied her face for a reaction. "It's a baby boy." She started to hand the child to Adele when Erik walked away suddenly._

_"Erik? Darling what is the matter?" Adele asked her husband._

_"What if the baby looks like me? Then I know that my curse can carry on in my family." He said to the wall._

_"Would it be so terrible if your child had a disfigurement? I haven't looked either. I want us to see together. But Erik, if our child does have a disfigurement, we will love and care for it and give it a life you never knew. No child deserves that, and I will always love you my dear." Adele reached out for her husbands hand. Erik looked over and took her hand and came to her side. _

_"I will love you forever as well my angel." He kissed her hot sweaty forehead as she smiled._

_"The moment of truth." Adele's hand reached for the blanket covering the crying baby's face and pulled it back./_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Erik woke screaming in his swan bed. His head hit the pillows again in frustration. A damp cloth was being rubbed against his temple. His eyes began to focus. "Adele?"

"Shh, yes I'm here. You have an awful fever. Just how long were you out there?" she asked him.

"Where?"

"You were up on the roof. Thinking I suppose in the middle of a rain storm. I could find you anywhere so I looked there and you were on the ground." Adele gently put the cloth in the cool water again.

"I don't remember a thing." He admitted.

"You gave me quite a scare." She sighed, "but you are safe now." Erik looked up at his nightingale of glory and saw his angel had saved him. It had only been five days since the wedding. Warrick and Airabella were to be gone for a month in Venice. Erik and Adele spent every day together so far, but Adele would always be at practices for the new opera with Damian. She did like Damian, but Adele noticed fonder feeling for this strange man who hides from the world. And never once did Adele ever inquire about his mask. But now she was very curious being so close to him. Why does he hide? Adele always thought of him as this crazy man but now her eyes grew softer.

They never got along, but something about him mare her blood boil and her stomach flutter. She was his nurse now. Instead of him saving her she saved him.

Erik suddenly realized being so vulnerable that she could have taken off his mask. His hands reached up but it was still there, as it should be.

"No I did not take it off. I respect other people's privacy, unlike you peeping-tom." Adele teased.

"Now I never actually meant to see…" Adele shushed him once again.

"Don't speak, you have been doing enough of that in your sleep." Erik gulped.

"What did I say?" His heart began to race faster than it already was from the fever.

"Not much, something about a baby is all." She said calmly. In fact Erik had said nothing about Adele being the mother, in his hysteria. He sighed with relief then thought again.

"Why did you not take of my mask? Haven't you ever wondered?"

"No, not really. Not until today. I never really care what people look like." She dabbed the cloth on his face again. Then Erik did something he thought he would never do in his whole life. As Adele's hand reached his face he grabbed it.

"I want you to see." He gently put her hand on his masked face, maybe because he trusted her, or maybe because of the fever? He didn't even know. Adele gently pulled the mask away from his face and dropped it on the floor. A gasp reached her lips as she stood and backed away slowly. Erik sat up and watched her face in terror of the mistake he had just made. "Do I look so ugly to you? Am I so much a monster to you?" He started to grow angry. Adele had tears rolling down her cheeks now. He could hear soft whispers of no escape her mouth. "Now you see!" He jumped out of the bed and walked over to her grabbing her by the shoulders. "you see why I hide?" He shook Adele as she sobbed in his arms. When he stopped her hand reached for his devils cheek then she fell to the ground sobbing hysterically. Confused Erik went to her level, "What? What is it?" Adele's dark green eyes looked up and stared into his.

"You are the one."

"What? Who?"

"You killed my mother." She cried again. Erik suddenly knew how awful of a mistake he had just made. He rose to his feet but nearly collapsed. "I recognize your face." Erik slowly sat on the bed again. Adele looked up at him. She suddenly was filled with rage and lunged at him pounding on his chest knocking him on the bed with her on top. "You are a monster! You killed my mother! You destroyed Warrick's leg! You ruined everything!" She cursed and screamed. Erik tried to protect himself and grabbed her hands finally and looked her straight in the eye. "Why? Why?"

"Because I loved Christine then! I thought that was the only way to get her!" He yelled back.

"No! Why did I have to fall…" She stopped herself. Erik knew what she was going to say. He quickly pulled her down and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Adele fought at first then she herself began kissing him back with passion and lust. Erik turned her over on her back so he was on top. He knew what he wanted but stopped himself and quickly got off. Adele looked to him.

"I can't do this to you. Not like this." He told her. Adele got up and off the bed. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"How long have you known?" She asked wiping her lips.

"I found out before the wedding." Adele went up and smacked him again, this tie across the face.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know!" She yelled then started to cry again. "I don't know." She barely whispered. They did not speak for a long time, and then Adele gathered her things and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked softly facing the wall.

"I think it would be best if I not see you anymore. If Warrick found out he would surely kill you." Adele took a moment to hold back her tears. "I never want to see you again, or hear your voice. Stay out of my life." Adele couldn't hold the tears anymore she ran away sobbing. Erik was left in his room with nothing and no one. He walked to his door way and watched her sail away in his gondola as tears began to fall across his red cheeks.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" He asked himself barely under a whisper. "That's all it will be, only a dream." Then he turned to his bed and wept until he fell asleep.

A/N: Don't freak out! This is not the end. There is more. Don't think so little of me. Have you forgotten there still is a Christine in this story? Ha ha. Get ready for more my dearies! Mauhahahahahahaha. Read and Review please? V


	15. The Truth

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own phantom of the opera. But I do own this fabulous plot!

A/N: I know it felt like that went a little fast. You know the whole. Well they now just realized hey they love each other but Erik killed her mom. This is where it all starts to get….exciting!

Dedication: To Myself. It's time I got some credit, this is chapter 15 for goodness sake.

Chapter 15

The Truth

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

Tears were streaming across Adele's cheeks as she ran through the labyrinth. Her eyes were blurry from the tears as she opened the sliding mirror and tripped and fell into her room. She recovered with more sobs escaping her body. Slowly she closed the mirror and collapsed on her bed weeping. Adele could not believe that she loved the man that killed her mother. She didn't care if he looked like the bloody queen of England, he killed her mother. He killed all of those people. But Then she remembered how he had saved her and she wept even harder into her arms.

"Adele?" There was a knock on the door with Madame Giry's voice behind it. "Adele, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Go away!" Adele yelled.

"Adele? What is the matter?"

"I said go away!" Adele got up and threw a pillow at the door. She went hysterical again and leaned on her dresser sobbing. Looking up with wet eyes she saw her lock box. Controlling her tears Adele opened it and found Christine's letter. _/You must come and visit me one day. We have much to talk about./ _She closed the box quickly and dried her eyes. _/If there was one person who could help me, Christine can./ _Adele grabbed her cloak and ran out of her room almost knocking Madame Giry Down.

"Where are you going?" She asked startled.

"To visit a friend. Please do not worry; I'll be back for tomorrow's rehearsal." Adele hugged her and hurried to a carriage. "Christine Chagney's home please?" She told the coachmen. Adele looked out the window as she road through the country.

_/"You have breath support." He chuckled. "But you still sing like a goat." He began to laugh again. Adele grew angry.  
"I see. Well I may sing like a goat, but at least I do not look like one." She said and Erik's laughing stopped. "With your hairy chest and, and, and your whit mask. That frilly shirt doesn't help at all." She was rocking back and forth nervously. Erik's eyes were like slits.  
"Sharing insults are we? Very well." He said standing up and looked down at her. /What am I doing/ "You're nose is too big." Adele touched her nose and stood her ground.  
"You eyes are two different colors."  
"Your feet are too small."   
"Well you are just plain unattractive."  
"Your chest is too small anyway." He leaned in close to her.  
"You said you saw nothing!" Adele yelled crossing her arms.  
"I never said that." Erik smiled his sly smirk./_

A tear rolled down her cheek remembering that moment but a smiled spread her face and a giggled escaped. She reached Christine's home, and rang the bell. Raoul Answered.

"Oh? Is Christine in?" She asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid she is resting…" Raoul was interrupted by a voice from inside.

"I know that voice! Adele? Come in, Raoul let her in." Christine shouted. Raoul sighed and stepped aside so Adele could enter. She walked into the drawing room where a fairly big bellied Christine rocked in her rocking chair. "Adele! Oh it's so good to see you!" She leaned forward as she stood and then greeted Adele with a hug. Adele was still in shock.

"You should have told me. I did not know you pregnate otherwise I would have come to help with things here." She hugged her friend back.

"Oh, no don't worry. I'm not that far along, only about six months. This baby is just a big one." Christine went back to her chair. "Madame Giry and meg both have come enough for you believe me, but what I can't understand," She sat back down with a huff, "Is why they didn't tell you."

"I've been busy with wedding plans and lessons." Adele said tentatively incase she started to cry again, but her good friend could see right through the mask.

"Adele? Have you been crying?" It was a simple question enough but Adele began to sob again as she fell to her knees and wept in Christine's lap as Christine stroked her hair. "Shh, it's alright. Tell me what happened." Adele controlled herself and looked up her face hot with tears.

"Erik, he has been t..t.." She sniffed.

"Teaching you?" Christine guessed and Adele nodded. Suddenly Raoul came in.

"Would anyone like some tea?" He noticed Adele, "Oh what is the matter?" He asked.

"Raoul, Dear, yea we would love some tea. And take as long as you need to." Christine told him and he left silently.

"I think I love him Christine? But I can't because…" Adele sobbed trying to hold them back. "He killed my mother, that night at Don Juan. He killed her. For so long I hated that man. But now I realize I fell in love with the man I hate most in the world." She wept in Christine's lap again.

"Oh Adele I understand, I know exactly how you feel." Christine tried her best to comfort her.

"Then how?" Adele looked up again, "How do I stop loving him?"

"You don't Adele, I never have." Christine said. Adele looked at her shocked. "I moved on though. I knew that I would never have a life with the phantom. I had to move on. And that is what you must do as well. Discontinue seeing him, forget him. There has to be another man." Christine spoke sternly.

"But I," Adele began but Christine's hands grabbed her face for eye contact.

"Adele you have to understand, Erik can never love, he can only obsess." Adele nodded with tears forming. "Adele I love you. That is what love should feel like. Erik can't love you." Adele knew that Christine was right and she set her mind to moving forward and never looking back on this man. All he caused was heart break and pain in her life. Raoul came in with a big tray with a kettle and cups.

"I have the tea, who's ready for it?"

"Why did I let her see? Why did I want her see?" Erik asked himself pacing across the shore of his lair. Madame was sitting over by the organ, this was the first she had been down there. "It has been three days, THREE DAYS!" He shouted.

"Erik, you have hurt her more than you can imagine. Her mother was everything to her. In those three days she has gone to that chair in the forth row and has prayed by it to forget you. I had no idea she loved you." She watched him pace then he stopped at her last comment and looked at her.

"She loves me?"

"Loved Erik, she wants nothing to do with you now."

"Why did I have to get a damn fever?" He began to pace again as he grabbed his head in frustration. There was silence for a moment until Madame Giry broke it.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question Erik. Do you love her?" She asked again. Erik stopped his back to her.

"I don't know." He told her.

"You don't know?" Madame Giry looked so confused.

"I don't know!" He yelled turning at her, then calmed down. "I thought what I felt for Christine was love? But with Adele this is different this is new." He paused, "I feel this pain inside. Like a want, no! A need. I need her. Do you understand? I need Adele to be here with me. I feel whole. I can compose anything when I'm with her." He stopped again and walked to the lake and looked at his reflection. "I had a dream during that fever. I had a dream Adele and I were married. We were having our first child." A tear ran down his cheek. "She didn't care!" He turned to Madame Giry. "She didn't care about my face!" There was a silence once more and Madame Giry asked again.

"Do you love her?" Erik looked at her through his mask the answer in his eyes.

It was raining. It had been raining now for a week and a half since that day Adele had visited Christine. She told Raoul that she just wanted to go out to the garden whole he was at work but that was never her intention. Madame Giry was too good to her. If Raoul only knew who she was waiting for under this tree's dry canopy, he would surely kill her.

"Christine?" A voice that was unmistakable to her ears said behind her. She turned around to see the cloaked man that had been in her dreams for nearly two years now.

"Hello, Erik." Christine was very hesitant. She had no idea how he would react to pregnancy. She knew this was risky but she had to know. "I trust you have been well."

"Indeed. I see you have been busy." Erik smirked.

"It is our first. Dew in August." Christine rubbed her swollen belly.

"Why? Why after all this time you now want wish to see if I was still alive?" Erik asked coldly.

"Erik, Adele came to me. She told me something that made me realize I need to know the truth." Christine was careful of what she said as to not upset him. Their history together was violent and she did not want to harm her baby.

"What truth?" He asked. No one had moved. Even when they greeted each other, they were planted to their spots.

"Did you really love me?" She could barley even ask the question, her mouth was dry and she was out of breath.

"I thought I did." Erik began. "Christine, I fell in love with your voice. I fell in love with the idea of you." He told her. "I knew I could never have you yet I yearned for you even more. Now to see you happy, and pregnant; that is something I could never do." As he finished part of Christine was crushed but in great relief all at once. She was silent for a moment.

"Do you love Adele?" Erik did not answer this question. "Very well." Christine walked up to Erik which surprised him. She put her hand behind him head and brought his ear to her lips. "I loved you then and I still do. I will always love you." She whispered then kissed him on the cheek. Christine quickly released her grasp and walked away with Erik staring dumbfounded at her as she walked away. Erik couldn't help but think, _/Is this the last time I will ever see her again/_ Then he tightened his cloak around him and walked back to his lair in the rain.

A/N: Wow I really didn't like writing this chapter either…oh well. This was very interesting, little bit of Christine. We haven't heard form her in a long time. Thank you all for the support. And to the reviewer who wanted to know, yes I am a huge Josh Groban fan! Love him to death. Thanks!


	16. New Obligations

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own them ok! So leave me alone about it!

A/N: OK here's where it gets a little interesting. You know how in movies and stories there is a love triangle? Well my story is going to have a love square. Ok? Well you'll understand more if you read.

Dedication: You I was thinking, if I ever publish this I'll need to just pick one of these dedications. I have no idea. Well anyways this is dedicated to all the children in the world. They are our future.

Chapter 16

New Obligations

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Opera Populaire finally reopening after two years. Will the Phantom still be there? Read all about it! Ten cents! Thank ye sir. Read all about! Burnt down opera back to show again!" A news boy shouted to the crowds passing in the square near the opera house. Little did he know that inside they were practicing the newest opera by Georges Bizet. It was called Carmen. Adele was cast as the lead role with Damian in the other male lead. Rehearsals were running smoothly at first until one day Adele did not show up for practice.

"Does anyone know where Adele could be?" Madame Giry asked looking up from her score over her new round spectacles.

"I have not seen her all day." Meg informed her mother. "In fact I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon."

"I shall go and look for her." Damian said in his thick Irish tone and left his script upon a chair as he walked back stage. Just at that moment a man walked into the house and called out to the stage.

"I say. I'm looking for a Miss Adele Courtie. Is she in?" The man was English, you could see that right away by his accent, but what gave him away thoroughly was his clothing. He wore a bowler hat and a black suite complete with a tail jacket and the grey gloves and the traditional black cane. He also wore round glasses and you could see a chain run across the inside of his chest behind the jacket revealing, he also kept a pocket watch. Madame Giry turned to him and answered back.

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her. I mean with the engagement and all, I think that is surprise enough." He began to walk closer to the stage until he was to the ramp. "Do you mind?" he inquired and Madame Giry nodded. He walked up the ramp edifying he was about the same age as Adele and Warrick maybe a year or two older. "I do apologize for barging in, but my mother only died recently telling me of this obligation. I hardly remember her; we were only children after all."

"What are you talking about sir? I don't think I quite understand or even know who you are and why you wish to see Miss Courtie." Madame Giry asked.

"Oh I beg your pardon, my name is Michael Heber. Miss Courtie and I are betrothed by an order of her father and my mother's will in testament. I understand she is living here now, so I came to collect my bride." He took of his hat and bowed a little to introduce himself, everyone noticing his blonde straight hair. No one spoke a word but looked at each other in shock.

Damian walked to Adele's room just as she closed the door and walked out. Adele turned in to him and nearly screamed with fright.

"What are you doing here?" she asked startled.

"I came to find you, you are nearly and hour and a half late for rehearsal." He said pulling her by the shoulders to go past him and walk to the stage.

"I wasn't feeling well." Adele scuffed him off and began to walk on her own. Damian watched her hips move back and forth as she walked. His eyes went to her hair as he reached out to touch it Adele turned sharply around to deliver a snappy last word when Damian's finger smashed into her eye.

"Ow!" Adele quickly covered her eyes and winced at the pain.

"Oh gosh Adele, I am so very sorry. Can I do something? Please? To help you?" When He wasn't thinking is accent got thicker.

"No don't touch me." She snapped and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" She asked with concern.

"To the roof, tell Madame Giry That I am sorry, but I ca not see very well today." She mocked as she walked away from him. Damian sighed then began to follow her up the stairs to the roof. She reached them well before him and was crying on the edge looking down. He walked out and saw her leaning over.

"No don't jump!" He yelled and Adele just glare at him.

"I wasn't going to jump and I came up here to be alone." She huffed at him.

"I know, I know. But you seemed more upset about something else besides my finger hitting your eye. Which I am sorry for, but I thin you have something else bothering you." Adele looked at Damian's concerned face. "You can confide in me." Adele pondered this for a moment.

"Alright." She sat down on the edge of a sculpture. There was a thick silence for a moment as Adele thought of what to say. "Have you ever loved someone so much but you had to hate them entirely?" she asked looking over to Damian standing there.

"Can't say I've had that pleasure." He joked but Adele began to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make ye cry. Here now, tell me what is wrong." He gave her his handkerchief and bent down to a crouch and looked at her face.

"I just don't know what to do. Things have been happening so fast. I have the lead in the Opera, something I have always dreamed of. Warrick and Airabella were married and are now living away. I feel so alone. I told him a never wanted to see him again." She began to sob harder.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Well, yes I suppose so." Adele sniffled a little. Just then Damian was struck with a song. He didn't know where he had heard it, or how he knew it but he was over come with music.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you._

Adele stopped crying for a moment and listened to the sweet sound of Damian's tenor voice. She had heard great beauty in Erik's voice and it was true there was no match, but for some reason, Adele was captivated by Damian's.

_Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . ._

Damian was now standing and holding out his hand. Adele took his hand. _/What is he doing/_ She wondered to her herself. He twirled her around then caught her in his strong arms. Damian looked into her soft green eyes. _/This is so strange. I barely know this girl and she has me wanting her. I must have her love me./_ Damian spun Adele out again and began to dance with her. The song now carried into Adele's voice, how it got there, Adele didn't even know.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime . . ._

Adele stopped for a moment out of Damian's arms. _/But I love Erik, What am I singing? What am I thinking? I can't love Erik. So if I can't love Erik. I should love Damian, right/_ Adele turned from him and looked out over the city. Damian came behind her hand slipped his hands warmly around her waist and Adele was filled with song once more.

_Say you need me with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you . . ._

Damian continued into Adele's ear as they rocked back and forth together to his swing.

_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you  
your fears are far behind you . . ._

_/He doesn't know that for sure. He can't say that I'm not to be afraid anymore./ _Adele shot out of his arms and turned away. "No!" She shouted at herself and threw her hands down. Damian walked over to her again this time he grabbed her by the shoulders so she would face him.

_Anywhere you go let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask of you . . ._

Adele's eyes grew watery again and she reached out to Damian's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Not full of passion and lust, but of heartbreak and longing. She needed him. Maybe she didn't want him but she had to pretend. She needed to move on from Erik, he did after all kill her mother. Damian broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
"Come on. I want to tell everyone the great news of our relationship." He pulled her closer to the door but Adele slipped her hand from his grasp.  
"We have a relationship?"  
"Isn't that what you want with me? I want to build our lives together. For the better or worse, and I am not suggesting marriage I'm saying we should be courting…exclusively." He smiled a handsome smile into her eyes. Adele thought for a moment then realized it was the only way.  
"What are we waiting for?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. Little did the new couple know that Erik was behind the very stature Adele had cried on not moments before. His heart sank, but at the same time he never admitted to loving her. Now what was he going to do? Well spy on her more, of course.

Adele and Damian reached the stage laughing about something when they entered it was silent. Damian was about to speak when Madame Giry called up.  
"Adele, you have a visitor." Adele walked from Damian to Madame Giry who pointed out the English gentlemen.  
"Good morning monsieur." Adele curtsied to the man as he bowed in return. "What may I ask of this unexpected call?" He looked at her beauty up and down in awe then smiled and laughed a little.  
"You do not remember me? It is I, Michael. Michael Heber. We knew each other young." He smiled a white grin smile at her.  
"Michael? Oh my goodness!" Adele shrieked with joy and hugged the young man. "Why have you come here? Oh it is so good to see you! What has it been? 11 years?" She stood back and began to ask numerous questions. Everyone around watched in silence for the answer he was about to give. Michael nodded to her last comment.  
"It's very good to see you too, so very grew up." He looked her over again. "Well, Adele. I have come here because as you know, my mother and your father, were very close. And they wanted our families to get together one day and signed some papers and so on. But the point is that, they betrothed us. We are to be married." He smiled and laughed at her expecting the same reaction but Adele backed away slowly and started breathing hard then fainted to the ground. Damian's heart dropped to his feet and he quickly ran to Adele as did Michael got to her level to see if she as alright. "Adele! Adele are you hurt?"  
"She can't answer you, she's unconscious." Damian tore off his jacket and draped it over Adele's limp body.  
"Who may I ask are you?" Michael gave him a sly look.  
"I was courting this young woman but now it seems she is to be married. I'm Damian." The two men shook hands then tended to Adele.  
Up in the rafters Erik's heart broke to this more than what he had just winced on the roof. He gasped as Adele fainted and then a tear ran down his cheek. _/I've lost her. I've lost her forever./_

A/N: Finally more singing! There just hasn't been enough of that in this story. Oh how interesting this just got. Do I see a little comedy ahead? Well, I hope this will do for a while. I am going to finish Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and then I shall write more. Who knows maybe you'll have part of a new chapter up tomorrow? Thanks everyone!


	17. Heartbreak

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Hey! I know I don't own him, but you can not touch my plot, that is sooooo mine!

A/N: This got interesting. Never thought I'd do that did ya huh? Huh? HUH? Well I think this is am awesome twist and has total possibilities for some comedy to come in. keep reading!

Dedication: To All of you again. You guys rock!

Chapter 17

Heartbreak

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

Adele opened her eyes to find she was in her room. She looked around at the darkness hoping what she witnessed was a dream. Slowly she walked to her door and peered down the hallways to see if anyone was around. It appeared the coast was clear. Adele was just about to leave when she heard a soft melody being played through the mirror. _/Erik./_ She thought and closed the door to listen. Adele knew that she shouldn't be listening; she was to put Erik out of her mind. But the sad words of the song pulled her in.

_I am cold here in the darkness._

_I want more than this simple kiss good-bye._

_Do you hear me call your name?_

_When I wake up all alone and the tears come falling down._

Adele couldn't help a tear run down her cheek as she listened little did she know this song was being written because of her. Erik was at his organ creating a new piece not even knowing where it was going to go. He softly sang along to the lyrics on the page that came from no where. Erik's heart was broken, again, and there was no more to do than what? Die, he supposed? No, he had more in store. He was going to win Adele back, not by killing, of fear. Erik was not obsessed with Adele. This was more, this feeling for her ran deep in his heart and soul. He continued his song to the chorus line.

_And I am here waiting for you to come back home,_

_Into my arms of love and tenderness._

_I am here all alone,_

_And I don't know what to do whenever I'm not there with you,_

_Whenever you not here with me._

Erik stopped to write something but his hand faltered and he sighed. Standing from his seat he paced to the other side of the room.

_/ Erik had just retrieved the dress for Adele with Madame Giry's help of course. He couldn't remember even being so worried about another person. This girl, no mater how annoying, how incredibly intolerable, even how amazing beautiful, she was not going to change his feelings to anyone but his beloved Christine. But something inside him was different; he was so scared for Adele last night. What if he had not stayed up on the roof? Would she still be alive? He was just arriving to his home when he saw a glimpse of something rushing into his bed room. A smile crossed his face as he docked and grabbed the clothing. He purposely walked slowly as to give Adele enough time to get back to the way she was. He walked him seriously as though he didn't know she was awake. Erik laid her dress and other clothing on the bed next her then noticed his cloak. It was turned inside out hanging. Another smile light his face. /Lets have a little fun with this shall we/ he slowly took off his jacket watching Adele, then looking at himself in a mirror making sure that his chest was clearly visible. Then noticing that Adele looked up he walked to his piano and began to play._

_"I trust you slept well?" He was still concentrating on the music and did not even look back to see if she was really there._

_"Oh, yes I did…thank you." Adele said softly. "What is that? The song you are playing?"_

_"A piece I wrote myself." Erik stood from the organ bench and turned to her. She was still covered by her wet cloak. Her face was soft white and her thin body looked cold under her thin cloak. She had a smile to her lips when she spoke and her voice carried nicely._

_"You wrote it? It sounds beautiful." She flinched as Erik walked near her. Her eyes changed to fear and he noticed more skin as she almost dropped her cloak. This was now the second time she was naked before him and yet he felt things for her that he did not feel for Christine._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, do forgive me. I promise I wont hurt you." He examined her cut on her neck and gently grazed his fingers over it. Her hair smelled of lilacs and her eyes had a beautiful blue tint. "Follow me." And he held out his hand to her with a smile on his face hoping to show her good intentions. When her hand touched his voluntarily, that was when it happened. That was when his mind starting drifting to Adele instead of Christine. It was then he began to fall for her./_

Erik let the tears fall as he walked over to his organ and finished the song without having written the next part.

_I want to hear your voice again,_

_I want to know you thinking of me once more._

_Alone in my room so dark and cold,_

_I can still feel you here and the tears come falling down._

_I am here waiting for you to come back home,_

_Into my arms of love and tenderness._

_I am here all alone,_

_And I don't know what to do whenever I'm not there with you,_

_Whenever you not here with me._

_When I'm not there with you,_

_When you're not here with me._

_So I'm crying,_

_So I'm crying,_

_So I'm crying!_

_I am cold here in the darkness._

Erik finished the song with passion in his voice but tears rolling down his face. Adele was just the same she cried in her room then a knock on her door startled her so that she gave a little yell.

"Adele are you alright?" Meg's voice came through the door.

"Oh, yes! One moment." She dried her tears and answered the door. Meg had tea on a tray.

"I thought maybe you would like a little something warm as the shock?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yes thank you," Adele let her in then realized. "So it wasn't a dream? Michael and I…?"

"Yes, you are to be married be legal document." Meg set the tea down and saw that Adele looked shocked again. "Oh dear, come sit down now." She helped her to a chair by the table.

"I can't believe this. I didn't even know my father. How? Why would he want me ot marry someone that I didn't even know at the time?" Adele asked aloud, but it was not directed to Meg though she answered anyway.

"I do not know. How old is Michael?" She asked her.

"Oh, well I suppose he's about 4 years older than I am. I am 19 now so I suppose he is 23 years, maybe 24 now, I do not remember his birthday." She paused then after and began to laugh. "When we were young, we used to play this game where I was a princess and he was my prince and Warrick was the evil sorcerer who wanted to take me away from my family and marry me for himself. My knight in shining armor he was." She laughed again louder. "We always married each other after he saved me. I never thought I would actually have to do it."

"Do you want to marry him?" Meg poured the tea and sipped a little.

"Well I suppose, I don't know. I guess I will have to think about it." Adele sipped the tea Meg had served her and sighed. There were very crazy times ahead for everyone in the opera house. What would Warrick say if he knew what was going on?

A/N: Wow that was kindda a weird chapter. It was not very good compared to the others before it. Oh and by the way I wrote that song. It's very modern but if you like I can record myself singing it then post it so you can hear the melody if you wish. I wanted to show a little more of how Erik felt after all this has happened. The next chapter should be a little less dull. Thanks guys!


	18. Roof Top Metting

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Well I don't own the characters…well not the ones that I didn't make up anyways. Yeah those I'm just borrowing.

A/N: Yay for making this story as long as a freaking book! So this is getting very interesting. This chapter should be a little comical. I hope you are still enjoying?

Dedication: To that guy that I can see from my window. Yeah him! Yeah this is to him because I can see him from my window right now.

Chapter 18

Roof Top Meeting

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

It was three months later that the Opera showed and everyone was so excited but Adele. Her heart was in the performance but her mind was still on Erik, Damian, and Michael. Michael and Damian were paying almost too much attention to her. Michael, had given her flowers nearly every week, with chocolates and cards with promises of making her life every happy during their marriage and his impatience for their wedding; though Adele had the wedding much further from her mind than she intended. Damian on the other hand was taking Adele on several dinners pleading, in his own way that should not marry Michael. Every single time he did Adele would simply ask, "Are you purposing to me?" and every time Damian would not reply but change the subject. Though as much as she wanted him to purpose she couldn't help be happy he didn't.

The curtain flew up an Adele in her gypsy costume with sagets in her hands she danced exotically on stage in front of Damian, or Don Jose, to seduce him. She knew she was acting but something in her heart told her he may not be. Then her song began to him.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle,_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,_

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,_

_S'il lui convient de refuser_.

Her voice flew to the audience stunning them with its beauty and grace. Michael was back stage and he closed his eyes as though he was lifted by Adele's song.

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,_

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;_

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfère,_

_Il n'a rien dit, mail il me plaît._

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,_

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;_

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je'taime,_

_Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!_

As the chorus sang a long with her she still danced around Don Jose to lure him to her trap. Adele's eyes stared into Damian's then as she stood behind him they found box five. No one was there. But she knew that he wouldn't be and she was not singing for Erik anymore. Little to Adele's knowledge Erik was only way in the back of the bow hiding to be seen by anyone, especially her. She sang on.

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre_

_Battit de l'aile et s'envola;_

_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre,_

_Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là._

_Tout autour de toi vite, vite,_

_Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient,_

_Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite,_

_Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!_

There was a thunderous applause as her song finished and Damian kissed Adele hard as his character was to, but she felt more. The show went one with minor flaws and little mess ups. Finally the ending scene where Don Jose in his jealous rage stabs Carmen to death. As Damian thrust the knife into Adele's stomach she gasped for air and tear rolled down her face. She felt as though he were stabbing her heart instead of her stomach. She missed Erik so deeply that she could not lie to herself anymore. She died silently and Don Jose was taken to jail. The curtain call was next but Adele could not stop crying. They all did their bows and Adele received an enormous rupture of noise when she came on stage. No one noticed that she was crying still they thought those were happy tears.

After the opera many people asked to see Adele and Damian, but Adele went straight the roof top and cried there silently. No one knew where she was except one person who followed her there. Adele calmed her self and began to hum. The hum turned into a la, and the la turned into words.

_I can never more bring, _

_the light and you brought me._

_It seems I've lost the battle but not the war._

_You had such faith in me,_

_You never seem to plead for more than what I could give._

_But I, I wanted you. I need you still,_

_In this night it's not right to be lonely._

_And though, You feel alone, it's not true,_

_Not while I am still thinking,_

_I…love…you…_

She began to cry again and wept in her hands and Erik gently stoked her hair suddenly. Adele didn't move, she knew it was and she didn't want him to go away. Erik crouched beside her and pulled her close slowly Adele's Arms found his neck and she sobbed into his cloak. He picked her up off of the ground and carried her to a statue to sit on.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I don't know why, but it's hurting you. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice." With his words Adele looked at him.

"You were there tonight!" She smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Michael wants to marry me." She said suddenly. Erik left her grasp and backed away.

"I know."

"And Damian is in love with me." Erik turned his head away from her gaze.

"I know."

"He says he wants to court with me before marriage, but I am bound by contract." Adele started to sound a little more like herself as she calmed down more and more.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know what I feel for him."

"I see." Erik stared out over Paris. He thought for a moment before he spoke, "Adele, I know you hate me because I killed your mother. I have thought for a very long time how I am ever going to make that lose up to you. And now I realize I can't. I don't believe there is any way I can make your life better if you…loved me." Adele's eyes flew up to the back of his head. "It has been the worst three months to endure and I'm not sure I can take another three. I know I told you at first that I wanted you to be Christine, but I realized what I felt for her," He turned to see Adele had stood up and was now no more than maybe a foot away. "Is nothing compared to what I feel for you at this moment." She stared into his eyes searching for those words. Erik knew they were in there but He just didn't want t tell her unless she would feel the same. Then all of a sudden Adele pulled Erik's face to hers and she kissed him with deep passion on the lips. His hands found her back and her were around his neck. He smiled through the kiss and lifted Adele of the ground and spun her around. They broke the kiss together and Adele wiped a small tear from her face. Erik sweetly sang to her.

_And though, You feel alone, it's not true,_

_Not while I am still thinking,_

_I…love…you…_

They kissed again and fell into each other's souls, then Adele spoke. "I need to get down there. Warrick was there I need to see him."

"Very well, tonight, midnight, I shall come for you." Erik instructed.

"Yes, yes I'll be there." She kissed him again and sighed to herself as they broke. "Oh I know my mother will forgive me, but Warrick is the one I'm worried about." She began to walk away when Erik pulled her back for another kiss. He suddenly realized something.

"What about Michael?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." They both smiled and kissed again. Erik's hand firmly pressed against Adele's lower back, she broke the kiss again. "I must go." Her hand slipped from his and she walked to the door and her journey down the stairs begun. Erik's eyes watched her glide away into the darkness, he sighed and swished his cloak and disappeared. Adele soon reached the party below with a smile on her face and a hop in her step.

"Miss Courtie!" A man yelled.

"Miss Courtie!" Another shouted and more and more reports swamped the new diva. Madame Giry quickly escorted Adele to her dressing room with shouts of "No!" to the reports behind her. As she closed the door she looked to Adele with soft eyes.

"You did very well my dear, your mother would be proud."

"She is." Adele looked up and smiled. She then sat at her dressed and began to pull pins out of her hair. She no sooner had pulled the first one when a knock came from the door which Madame Giry just exited. Adele walked to it and yelled, "Who calls?" simultaneously and answer was,

"Mr. Heber!"

"Mr. MacDanials!" Adele rolled her eyes and opened the door. Both men were on a knee with flowers floating form their outstretched hands.

"These are for you. Mine are for her." They both stood, "These are for you." Damian grabbed Adele's hand and kissed it.

"You truly were a vision tonight Adele."

"I could see who Carmen truly was by your portrayal." Michael chimed in.

"She was a lying backstabbing whore." Adele said gruffly.

"Oh, well you played it very well." Michael corrected himself and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Shall I put these I your dressing room Adele?" Damian asked inquiring the flowers.

"Oh no I'll take them." Adele grabbed both bouquets and planted them on the table.

"Would you wish to join me for dinner?" Michael started and bowed.

"No please allow me to escort you to dinner?" Damian bowed and looked to Michael and glared.

"Thank you gentlemen but I am not hungry and I am very tired. I mish to be left a lone and sleep. Dear Michael I do wish to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you both for the lovely flowers." She smiled and left them speechless as she shut the door in their faces. Adele got herself ready for her visit from Erik made sure she wore easy accessible clothing and her hair was down and curly. Her robin egg blue corset under a thing robe hung around her like a little pond. It was midnight when she was finally ready and Erik walked through the mirror. Adele turned and smiled but Erik's face was not happy. "What? What is it?"

"We have a problem, I over heard Madame Giry and Meg talking." He stepped in and too Adele's shoulders. "Adele, Warrick and Airabella were supposed to be arriving back tonight right?"

"Yes..but I thought…"

"Adele, they haven't showed and they received word that they were no long in London. Adele, they're missing." Erik saw her eyes grow wide with terror of loosing Warrick. Soon her face grew hard and angry. Her hand slapped across Erik's face.

"Liar!" She hit him again. "LIAR!" Adele began to pound on his chest repeatedly yelling and hitting. But her blows were useless as the tears began to fall and Erik held her in his arms and she wept.

A/N: Wow thanks for waiting so long. I have been busy and tired and unfortunately I had writer's block. But you should be glad I waited I don't think that I would have spewed out such a good chapter last week. I'm very proud of this one and it's really long… so I will update probably tomorrow. But no promises…


	19. Missing

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera ok? Ok.

A/N: I know it took me forever for the last chapter but you'll like where this is going…I hope.

Dedication: This one has to go to you guys, you remained faithful through my absence thank you! You all rock my socks off!

Chapter 19

Missing

By: Kristen K

Edited by: Samantha T.

Her tears fell like a river flowing down stream. Erik gently stroked her hair as she held him close to her. He was about to say something but then there was a knock on her door.

"Adele?" A small voice called from the door.

"It's Meg." Adele's head looked up from Erik's chest to look at the door. She then found Erik's eyes. "I knew you wouldn't have wanted to hear it form her, which is why I told you." Erik rubbed under her eyes to dry her tears. But they closed with tears rushing out again. Erik grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. There was another knock on the door.

"Adele? Are you awake?" Adele broke the kiss and shaky as she was she took a deep breath and said.

"I told you I wish to see no one. I'm very tired. And yes I was sleeping."

"I wish you speak with you, it is a matter of great importance."

"That matter can wait until morning. I'm exhausted, please let me sleep." She moved from Erik now shouting at the door.

"Yes Adele, I shall speak to you in the morning." Her footsteps disappeared down the hallway until there was no sound but Adele's shaky breathing. Erik walked up behind her and turned her to face him.

"There are people searching for him. I'm going to go search for him as well." He let go of Adele and turned to leave.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm, "I'm coming with you." She quickly went behind her standing screen to change.

"Adele I think you should stay here, and what about the Opera." Erik tried to convince her. Adele dressed fast and came back around the screen in a black dress, low cut with lace around the arms and skirt in black.

"The Opera will be postponed. I need to find my brother. He's all I have." She started to the door as Erik's hand grabbed her arm.

"No he's not." He stared into her eyes but said nothing else. "Come let's leave by my passages, that way they will think you are still here, but I'm bringing you back before dawn. You must sing." He pulled her to the mirror but Adele stopped him and searched on her dresser for something. Then she picked up her mother's cross and put it around her neck. Erik gave her a confused look. "Why did you take it off? I've never seen if off your neck before."

"I didn't know what tonight would bring I didn't really want my mother to be apart of…" Erik gulped a little and looked sheepishly, "Well I put it on because she will help us find him. Whew." Adele leaned on her dresser for support. Erik grabbed her arm gently to help her balance.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel strange. But for some I have this strong feeling we should go to the cottage. My cottage." Adele stood up again and started for the mirror and Erik followed.

They reached the outside of the opera house in no time though they had taken many twists and turns in the passageway. Adele saw that Erik really was prepared to leave and search for Warrick for he had his horse was saddled and tied up to a tree very near the theatre. Without words Erik grabbed Adele's waist and put her on the horse then he mounted himself. Adele sat in front of him on the horse side saddle facing him.

"Hold on tight." He said and her hands went around his waist.

"Do you know where my cottage is?" Adele asked him. A smirk grew on Erik's face then he yelled to the horse and they rode of into the forest. Adele held on to Erik's chest listening to his heart beat with the sound of the grinding hoofs of the horse hit the ground. She thought to herself why she had lied that she did not love him. It was true she loved Erik with all of her heart. Soon they came upon the cottage and Erik help Adele down off of the horse. He grabbed her waist and slid her off the side. Even as she hit the ground Adele's eyes were fixed with Erik's. They stood there for a moment then Erik started to move away but Adele grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you." Adele whispered through their kiss. Erik started to kiss her cheek and move down her jaw line to her neck. "Thank you for caring about me." Erik stopped kissing her and looked confused.

"Adele I love you. Of course I care about you." Adele Smiled to his comment and looked to her cottage and grabbed Erik's hand.

"This is my home." She opened the door and they walked into the quaint little house with two rooms, a kitchen, and a tub room. "Warrick? Are you here?" There was no answer to her calls. Adele's heart sank and she let go of Erik's hand and walked to Warrick's room and crumbled onto his bed. Erik stood in the doorway of Warrick's room watching Adele, He walked over to her slowly. "I had this over powering feeling that they were here? I don't understand it?" Adele looked up and saw Erik was very close and she gasped a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Erik Sat next to her and put his arm across her back. Adele sighed.

"I just thought he would be here." Adele looked into Erik's eyes and they began to lean in when they kissed finally. Erik kissed her passionately turning his body to face hers. Adele began to lean back on the bed and Erik followed on top of her. He began to kiss her neck again slowly moving down her collar bone. Adele's breathing quickened. "Erik?"

"Hmm?" He gently moaned.

"Erik what are you doing? I…I…" Adele gasped as he tickled her neck with his nose. Suddenly the door of the cottage burst open and laugher filled the home. Erik quickly jumped off of Adele and she sat up with a start. Then Warrick's face was in the doorway of his room with Airabella right behind him. "Warrick!" Adele ran up and hugged him with great force.

"Adele!" They laughed together and Adele began to cry. "What are you doing here?"

"They said you were missing. I came here to see if you were here. I think mom told me you would be here." She explained.

"What were you doing? Who is this?" Warrick asked as his eyes fell on the man who stood in the dark of the room.

"We were, I…" Adele didn't know what to say so she grabbed Erik's arm and introduced him. "This is Erik. He was helping me look for you. We thought you were lost somewhere."

"Oh heavens no, we only just arrived, our ship docked late and then the carriage wheel was suck in the mud. Nothing wanted us to come home but here we are now." Airabella explained to them.

"I'm just so glad that you are home." Adele hugged Warrick again.

"Adele there is something you must know. Airabella and I are going to live here. This will be our home instead of the Opera house. See, we want to start a family." Airabella walked up to Warrick who put his arm around her waist.

"A family? Oh that sound terrific!" Adele hugged Airabella once more smiling. "Oh Erik isn't that wonderful?" Adele turned to Erik who was just staring at the family.

"Yes." He said sudtly, "It is." Adele was puzzled by his reaction but soon forgot because another memory flooded to her brain.  
"Oh dear I have rehearsal and a show tomorrow, I must go back and rest. I shall see you tomorrow evening." Adele kissed Warrick and hugged Airabella. Erik walked out with her and helped Adele on the horse. "Is everything all right?" She asked him.

"Yes now that you are happy again, The world is just fine." He told her in a soft loving voice.

"How do you always know just what to say?" She asked as he mounted the horse behind her.

"You only know when to listen my dear." And they rode back to the Opera house. Erik had thoughts of his dream of having a baby with Adele. He realized how much it had felt so good to have that dream. He then wondered, should he ask Adele's hand in marriage? But the other question was, what about her brother? What would he say? What will he do when he knows…I killed their mother?

A/N: Goodness I'm sorry I have had writers block and I have had the play and school I honestly feel terrible and I think about you guys all the time. I'm starting the nest chapter now so no more talking.


	20. Intentions

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I don't own That Phantom of the Opera. Too bad too.

A/N: I'm gonna get right to this story so no dillying and no dallying….oh look a butterfly….NO! I must pay attention.

Dedication: To my good friend David.

Chapter 20

Intentions

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

Erik was sitting in a dark room with only a small candle for light. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and tapped his foot lightly so some noise was being made in the silence. Then there was tapping from behind him and Erik sat up straight.

"You asked me to meet you here?" Erik asked the figure behind him.

"I have to speak to you of something important." A woman's voice was tired and soft.

"Well Madame Giry why wait?" Erik looked behind him to see that she was not alone. Raoul was standing right behind her with his eyes cold.

"What is he doing here?" Erik rose to his feet and stood his ground.

"Now Erik, Raoul is here with me to tell you what we have to. Please sit back down." Erik resided to his chair once more, "I'll light a few more candles. Raoul, will you please sit down?" Raoul took a seat across from Erik.

"What is this about?" Erik grew impatient and the light in the room began to grow.

"We have come to talk of your intentions with Adele and Christine." Raoul spoke suddenly.

"Raoul…" Madame Giry started but Raoul gave her a look.

"Christine? Is there something wrong?" Erik was sitting a little on edge now.

"She was pregnant." Raoul sighed.

"Was? She had the baby? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Erik was now sitting out t Raoul on the edge of his chair.

"Yes she is fine, resting, she is so strong. The baby is healthy, a baby girl…" He paused and sighed.

"What is wrong?" Erik asked again.

"The baby has something similar to you Erik." Madame Giry said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby was born with a cleft lip. It is not as severe as your features, but none the less her face is deformed." Madame Giry sigh with despair was what was to happen next. Raoul's hands were going white at the knuckles Erik noticed as the light grew every brighter still.

"So my dear sir I have one question," Raoul suddenly got in Erik face and grabbed him around the neck, "Did you have relations with my wife after we were married!" He shouted to Erik. Erik grip on Raoul's arm tightened and he threw him over the couch.

"What gives you the right…" Madame Giry chimed in.

"Gentlemen!" Erik and Raoul backed off ad stomped to opposite sides of the room.

"I would never have done that! I know I would have killed for her but I would never I was done with her that night of our last. I don't know why your child looks as it does? But, I have one piece of advice for you."

"I don't need advice from a murderer." Raoul said coldly but Erik continued.

"Love your child, treat her as she were as everyone else, and the day she realizes her burden be there for her." Erik said this softly and turned to face Raoul.

"Yes," Raoul eyes softened and took Erik's advice to heart.

"Well now that that is settled Erik," Madame Giry sat down looking at him. "You know that Adele is a very vulnerable and almost non eligible woman correct?"

"Yes." Erik sat down as well.

"Then we want to know what your intentions with her since she may have to marry Michael?" Madame Giry looked deeply into Erik's eyes. His thoughts drifted to his dream and the other day at the cottage, _/We almost committed sin that day? What are my intentions/_ It took Erik a few moments to truly consider it but a smile spread across his face and he responded.

"I intend to marry her."

"Adele? I wanted to talk to you tonight about something very important to me…" Adele sat at a candle light table with her plate full with food and wine in her glass half full. Her dress was blood red and low cut with lace around the edge. She looked up from her baked potato into his eyes. The night had been fairly dull and they both began to feel the weight in the room. "I know that this may seem strange and odd right now but this is how I feel and I want to ask you something." Adele's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What are you talking…?" But then he dropped to one knee and held out a velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

"Adele Courtie? Will you be my wife?" Adele stared at the ring for a few moments then into her proposal's eyes.

"Michael…I don't quite understand? We are already bond by legal document?"

"Yes, but, I wanted our time together to be special. And I wanted you to have a proper proposal for your wedding." He smiled a very charming British smile.

"I…I…" Adele was about to say yes when the only picture in her mind was Erik's face. She remembered his soft touch, his voice… his kiss. "I…I'm going to need some time right now."

"Are you alright?" Michael stood up and helped Adele to stand.

"Yes I'm fine, you have surprised me thoroughly. I will speak with you tomorrow, I need to rest tonight." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room quietly. But instead of going to bed, Adele headed for the roof.

Adele reached the roof, in a huff from running. All she wanted to do was run away from her troubles. Finally something good had happened to her with Erik, and now Michael was truly trying to marry her. As much as Adele wanted to be true to her parent's wishes, she did want to marry Michael. Adele walked to a sculpture and sat on the edge as a tear rolled down her cheek. She grasped the cross around her neck gently.

"Adele?" Damian's deep voice whispered behind Adele startling her. Adele jumped up. "Oh forgive me please, I did not mean to scare you."

"Oh I know, it is quite all right. You are forgiven. What are you doing up here?" he face changed to confusion. He paced a little back and forth before answering.

"Sometimes I come here to think. And this time is most important if any."

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Damian stopped pacing and went to Adele taking her hands in his, "I have something to ask you." Adele gulped a little but smiled.

"All right." She smiled. Damian then went on one knee, and now Adele knew exactly was going to happen.

"Adele, I know that you are betrothed to Michael but there must be someway to convince him you don't need to be married. I don't think I could bare the thought of spending the rest of my life alone knowing that you were to marry a man under contract when I…When I love you with all of my heart. Adele, will you marry me?" Damian pulled out a ring with a green gem in the center with diamonds surrounding it. Adele could barely catch her breath. Two proposals in a matter of ten minuets, it was almost too much to handle.

"Damian I, I want to accept but I," Adele dropped her head and sighed. "I have to think on it for a while. I'm going to go to my room and rest now. I'm sorry."

"Would you like me to escort you?" He asked standing with a look of concern.

"No, no I shall be all right." Adele gave him a small peck on the cheek and left him.

The night was warm in mid summer and the moon was full. The trees full with leaves green and thick branches screeching to the sky. Adele ran into the woods by the moonlight. Her dress was being tattered and torn by bushes and trees, but all she could think of to do was run away. It wasn't that she wasn't flattered she was honored to have two men ask her hand in marriage, but her heart belonged to only one man, and he did not ask her to marry him. She reached the lake in the middle of the forest. No tears were being shed and she wasn't even out of breath. Looking at the water being illuminated by the full moon above Adele walked toward it. She began to shed her clothing until he was naked in the night and dove into the water. She swam around and scrubbed at her body to wash away her hurt. Finally after about an hour she grew tired and swam to the shore where she laid down and looked up at the sky.

"What am I to do?"

A/N: I don't like the last part but hopefully I can write more tonight….I will finish this before thanksgiving I know it! Well thanks for being faithful to it.


	21. Star Crossed Lovers

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom, or anything to do with the Opera.

A/N: Well it's taking time and energy but I'm slowly getting this done. Well read on my fine faithful readers!

Dedication: To my friends, I would never be anywhere if it weren't for you. I love all of you and I would die for you. Given the chance…right, on with the story.

Chapter 21

Star Crossed Lovers

By: Kristen K

Edited by: Samantha T.

Erik sat at his table with the miniature opera stage in front of him. The once beautiful figurine of Christine lay next to the stage and the now radiant Adele figurine was in a white gown and veil below the proscenium. He looked at his hands at something intently. The ring was white gold, very hard to come by, and the diamonds had been hand cut by himself. Marriage. He never thought a thing could ever happen for him. He had lust from Christine, but what he felt for Adele was so much more. And she didn't care how he looked. That fact barely mattered anymore anyway. The truth was Erik was in love and he wanted to marry Adele and start a family with her. The only thing holding him back was his fear she would say no, and her brother. He still did not know that it was him who caused the chandelier to fall and kill his mother and injure his leg. Erik rose from the chair and planted the ring in his breast pocket. Grabbing his cloak he quickly headed up to Adele's room to ask her the most important question of his life.

Adele laid naked in the moonlight staring at the stars. Tear trickled from her eyes down her face to drop on the soft ground below her head. She cried silently; no gasping; no sound; only tears falling. Her fingers glided up her soft chest to her collar bone. She grasped her mother necklace and prayed a loud.

"Please mother. Help me now. What am I supposed to do? Who do I marry?" She started to weep separating her words. "I love him. Oh God how I love him. I do not understand? Are you not supposed to marry the man you are in love with?"

"Yes Adele, you are." Adele tilted her head back looking upside-down in the direction of the voice. Erik was on one knee holding the most beautiful ring in a small velvet box. It was white gold with a sapphire and five surrounding diamonds sparkling in the moonlight. Adele turned over and fumbled as she stood and kneeled in front of Erik grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him in to a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled wrapping her arms around him knocking him on his back to the ground.

"Oh Erik, I've wanted you to ask me for so long. I love you so much," She kissed him but between their lips she whispered, "I need you." Erik kissed her fervently and rolled her over so he was on top of her. It was now that Erik realized Adele was naked beneath him.

"Oh forgive me!" rapidly covering his eyes and leapt off of Adele. Adele grabbed her cloak near by and covered herself with it. "I did not mean to come and… I'm truly very sorry."

"Erik," Adele crawled to him and pulled his hands from his eyes. "Do not worry. If there were any man to see me naked I would want that man to be you." She smiled slyly and stood up. Slowly she gracefully walked to the edge of the lake. Erik's eyes were watching her every move, then she dropped her cloak and looked back at him. Smiling slyly again she dove into the moonlight lake. Erik scampered to his feet and to the edge of the water. Adele's head burst to the surface and gasped. "Would you like to join me?" She asked him her arms wadding in the water around her but the water was no cover for her breasts. Erik started to shed his clothing and when he was just down to his pants, bare feet, and mask he watching Adele back stroke past him. She noticed that he looked rather nervous. "What is it? Is it because I'm naked? I can put…" Adele was worried but Erik stopped her before she could continue.

"No I, I don't know how to swim." He said sullenly. Adele sighed and chuckled a little.

"Erik you live along an underground river and you have never swam?" Adele asked.

"I never had to. I have the gondola." He plopped down by the shore with his arms dangling on his knees. Adele swam over to him and pushed her head to see over his knees.

"I can teach you." Grabbing his hand Adele pulled him awkwardly in the water. At first she let him stand where he could touch. Slowly she told him to kick his legs and move his arms to keep him afloat. He tried to be brave but began sinking. Adele pulled him over to the shore and laid him on his back. She lay on her side brushing back his wet hair. "Are you alright?" He looked into her eyes and smiled. He brought his hand up and pulled off his mask.

"I am now." He threw the mask somewhere and pulled Adele to him for the most loving kiss she had ever received.

"NO, NO, NO! That is all wrong! It is left tap, right tap, pirouette, right _TAP_, then cross left 180. Now, lets us try it again!" Madame Giry was drilling the young ballet dancers once again. Damian was in the center practicing his sad song of the triumph of his lover Djamileh and how he has now found true love in her. He was doing spectacularly but no one really noticed because they were all working on their own parts. Only Adele was not. She was behind the sets in a dark corner, her back against the wall, kissing Erik; who rarely wore his mask around her anymore. She had to push him away to breathe.

"Oh God I can not wait for us to be married. Then we can finally…" Erik stopped her before she could finish.

"You know after everything that has happened since that night at the lake two weeks ago…I still haven't properly proposed. You jumped on me before I could." Erik gave her a stern look, but in a teasing, sexy way.

"Oh well I was excited." Adele brushed past him so her back could face him. "I just thought it was an understood thing. I mean you were on one knee and we did almost…" Again Erik's hand stopped her speech. He turned her around with a soft grasp and went to one knee. He held out the ring once more but this time it was on a chain to wear as a necklace.

"Adele, I have tasted your sweet lips, and I have felt your soft touch. I have held you in my arms, but I'm afraid that is not all that I want. Adele I want to be able to hold you in my heart from now until we part by death. Adele Amelia Courtie, will you do the honor of marrying me." Erik sat there for a moment. He knew she was going to say yes but he still had more butterflies in his stomach than he did the night at the lake. He watched her eyes fill with tears. Adele had heard three beautiful proposal speeches, but Erik's was the most at heart, the most, feeling. She already knew the answer, she just was so happy her words wouldn't come out. She nodded blissfully and Erik stood again. They kissed as he clasped the necklace. They were still kissing when someone called Adele's name but she did not hear it. Someone's shadow came from around the comer and saw them kissing. Erik broke the kiss and held Adele in his arms.

"Do you realize that if you had not thought I was Christine you would never have tried to convince me to restore the Opera?" Adele smiled.

"Well I have to burn down the Opera first for you to come back." Adele's face went a little said but she was content. "Oh Adele I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No it is alright. I have forgiven you and I know my mother has as well. It is just still painful to think about. She dies trying to save me and you, well, you killed her. So really it is both of our faults." They were quiet for a few seconds then Adele smiled a big smile again. "But you know we have our future to think about, so let us not dwell on the past." She kissed him again as the shadow of the figure finally moved away. Adele noticed this and was startled. "Oh perhaps I should go back?" She started and Erik pulled her into another kiss. She pried herself out of his fingers and giggled away.

Erik was in high spirits as he flung his cloak around him to hide away and watch his beloved rehearse as the lead role, Djamileh.

Adele hurried to the stage blissfully happy when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She was frightened for a moment then sighed.

"Warrick. Oh you gave me a fright." She said laughing but she saw that Warrick's expression was not a happy one. "What's wrong? Is your leg ok? Is Airabella alright?"

"Everyone is fine. I'm fine." He said fiercely.

"Well, ok. I have to go to rehearsal now." She started for the stage again but Warrick held tightly on her arm. "Ow Warrick you are hurting me! Let go!" She tried to free herself but it was no use. She had always been weaker than her twin. Then Warrick put his face in hers and whispered.

"That was him wasn't it?" Adele's heart stopped.

"Who?"

"You were kissing the man that killed our mother and crippled me for life." He was squeezing her arm very hard now.

"Ow, I don't know what you are talking about?" Adele didn't know what else to do but lie. _/Please you need to understand Warrick. I love him/_ She tried to pull her arm away once more in vain.

"You know what I'm going to do to him right?" He paused and pushed her up against the wall looking straight into her eyes. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him because he deserves to die." Adele couldn't lie any longer.

"No Warrick please! No! He's changed, you don't even know him!" Adele gave up struggling with her arm but now Warrick's other hand was clasping around her neck. Her own brother was chocking her.

"I don't want you to ever see him again. Do you understand? He will die by tonight and you will never think, or talk, or dream of him EVER AGAIN!" Warrick let go of Adele and slapped her and she fell to the ground. Warrick limped away. Adele coughed and cried. _/What have I done/_

A/N: I'm sorry this is taking forever for me to update but I'm on a roll now, so expect this to be done soon.


	22. Too much pain to live with

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I o not own The Phantom of the Opera book, or the musical, or anything else that I can't think of.

A/N: Ok we're almost there, I promise. Then maybe I'll write a sequel. I have been thinking about it. And this time I'll update more often. Damn writers block!

Dedication: To You.

Chapter 22

Too much pain to live with,

But not enough to die for.

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

Adele was crying and rubbing her now bruised arm that her brother had caused. She stopped for a moment to breathe when she heard laughter coming from inside a dressing room. Adele curiously stood and walked over to the door and listened silently. She heard heavy breathing and laughed from inside. Confused Adele reached for the handle and turned it slightly. Unlocked, how careless. She then burst open the door to something she was not expecting.

"Meg? Michael?" Adele asked astonished. She had found her contract bound husband to be, Michael, and her good friend, Meg, having a private dace session on one of the counters. They looked at her very, very surprised. "What the Hell is going on here?" Adele asked.

"Now, Adele." Michael put his hands out in defense. "This was way before I even knew about the legal documents. Meg was teaching in London." He pulled up his pants and Meg made her self decent. Adele shut the door so no one else would walk by; she made sure it was locked. "My niece was in her class, which is how we met. We had been courting for about a year and then the betrothal was brought to me by my mother who died. That's when I ended meg and I's relationship."

"That is why I returned here on my mother's request so quickly." Meg chimed in.

"I had no idea where Meg was after I told her about the papers. Then I find you here and she is here too. Our love was sparked again. I didn't know how to tell you but. Adele, I don't want to marry you. I want to marry Meg." He said confidently.

"You do?" Meg asked innocently.

"Of course I do. I love you." Meg sighed.

"Wait what about the papers?" Adele asked.

"Well if it is ok by you I think we should just rip them up. I mean our parents would understand right? We can be with the people we really love." He put his hand on Meg's.

"But why did you purpose to me then?" Adele asked still confused.

"Because I wanted to try to go on with my mother's wishes but my love for Meg is too strong." Michael smiled at Meg and she blushed.

"So I don't have to marry you then?" Adele asked to confirm.

"Not if we both don't want to." He said sheepishly. Adele's face light up and she rushed over and kissed Michael on the mouth.

"I'm so glad that I don't love you. Thank you Michael." Adele rushed to the door and unlocked it and looked back to them. "Uh you can go back to what you were doing. I'm sorry I interrupted, and I hope you are very happy together." Then she proceeded out the door and locking it behind her. Michael and Meg stared at the door for a moment then at each other.

"Well where were we?" Michael asked sensuously. Meg laughed.

"Right about here." And she pulled him on top of her in a kiss.

Adele ran as fast as she could to her own dressing room pushing dancers and costume makers out of her way. Her heart was soaring through the air with happiness and glee. She could feel Erik's engagement ring bounce on her chest as she ran. She locked the door behind her and looked at the mirror. The place where they first made contact; the place where she was saved to from the rapists; the place she fell in love. Her heart suddenly sank as she remembered her brothers threats. _/"I don't want you to ever see him again. Do you understand? He will die by tonight and you will never think, or talk, or dream of him EVER AGAIN!"/_ Words were inescapable from her mouth. She threw herself upon the mirror and sobbed. Not out of sorrow but from anger.

"I am so sick and tired of crying over Erik. Life isn't fair. I know that! I have known that since father had died and mother was all we had. What isn't fair is to sit around and take this pain anymore. I love Erik with all of my heart and I always will, but…" She trailed off and sank to the ground beneath the mirror. "I have to save him. I can not let Warrick take away the one thing that I have left in this world." She snapped up and crawled to her bed. Reaching underneath she pulled out a small box for writing letters. She quickly grabbed a quill and set them on her vanity. Adele light a candle for a little more light and dipped the quill in the ink.

_Dear Erik,_

_My apologies to you sir but I must decline your proposal. My heart speaks for itself and tells me I am in love with another. I wish not to burden you with the pain this will cause but there is no way to avoid it I'm afraid. Please you must understand. I'm sorry._

_Dearest Adele_

Her breathing was ragged and she held back tears of sorrow. Adele put the letter in the envelope marked Erik and sealed it with a heart seal. Warrick had bought her that seal. She put the letter in a pocket on her dress, and looked into the mirror. She dried her tears and rose from the stool. Adele examined the rest of her body for any flaws and grabbed a black veil from her dresser. She put the lace over her eyes to cover her hidden sorrow and walked out of the room with her head held high. She needed it to be believable that she was going to marry Damian and assert she did not love Erik to save him.

Adele arrived at the stage just as Damian had finished his rehearsals with the ballet dancers. He was talking to another cast member when Adele approached him.

"Dear Mr. MacDanials may I have a private word with you?" She asked calmly. Damian nodded and looked to the other man who understood and slipped away.

"What may I ask is the honor of this inquiry?" he politely bowed.

"I am here accepting you hand in marriage, if you will still have me?" Adele almost seemed like a different person in the way she was behaving.

"Adele? Are you serious? This is…" Damian's smile became brighter and he lifted Adele into the air and spun her around. He was laughing so happily with her in his arms. "Fantastic! Oh, Adele. I love you." He kissed her, "I love you and I will always take care of you." Adele faked a small grin and kissed his cheek.

"I know." She leaned into a hug and whispered into his ear. Damian grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the stage.

"Everyone! Everyone may I have you attention please! Excuse me!" Finally the Opera house was silent. "Today is one of the happiest days for me. For all of us! Adele and I are to be married!" There was silence in the room before but now the room was dead. A small gasp was heard by the women and the men looked at each other in confusion.

"But? Wha' abou' ol' Mr. 'eber?' A young boy with a cockney accent spoke up from the rafters.

"I can explain that." Michael's voice came from behind Adele and Damian. The looked to see Meg and Michael approaching them with linked arms. "Adele and I are in love with different people. We feel that our families would want us to be with the ones we love most in this world." Adele tried to hold back her tears but one slipped from her eye. "So we are going to rip up the Contract but stay close. So close in fact, Meg and I have agreed to live here in Paris." There was a pause and then a roar of cheers rang from the Opera house. Meg and Michael kissed each other blissfully. Damian looked at Adele.

"Darling are you alright?" He inquired the tear streamed down her face.

"Tears of joy my love. I am just happy to marry someone I truly care for." Adele lied and let another tear slip away. Damian softly kissed her cheek. Adele looked away to her brother. Their eyes met and Warrick grew and evil smirk on his face.

"Master MacDanials I couldn't be happier for you." Warrick limped to the front of the stage, "I wouldn't have my sister to anyone else." Warrick looked away form Adele and turned to the whole Opera house raising his voice so all could hear. "That is why I will pay for both weddings to be done here in this Opera, on this stage, in TWO WEEKS!" Everyone applauded again and Warrick gaze met Adele's again. He mouthed the words, "You've saved him, for now," and waddled back over to his pregnant wife. Damian's smile was reassuring but Adele's heart was still uneasy. Her next trifle was how to tell Erik she didn't love him.

From the high rafters a small tear landed on a black glove then disappeared into the darkness.

A/N: This may be the saddest chapter yet. I will finish this story. There isn't too must longer. Thank you for reading.


	23. The Evil Twin

The Phantom After the Opera

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom.

A/N: OK I know I suck. I realized I started this story four years ago and I just didn't want it to end. So I've put it off and I've put it off…Yay procrastination! Anyways when I looked back on it I read it and laughed and cried and sighed, but I to missing the ending, so I'm almost done. The story is going in a different direction than originally planned but I think it will be a good thing. I am truly sorry it has taken me this long to update. And by next week a new chapter will be up, or you can throw frogs at me. I don't know but I will get this finished before Halloween. Thank you and enjoy chapter 23.

Dedication: To anyone who is still reading this….

Chapter 23

The Evil Twin

By: Kristen K.

Edited by: Samantha T.

"Hush now Katherine, be still." Christine cradled the young child in her arms. The crying began to cease until there was only silence. She laid the baby in its crib and gently pulled the blanket around her hips. "I wondered when you were going to come see her for yourself?" Christine still stared at her baby as Erik appeared from the shadows behind her.

"Where is Raoul?" He asked.

"Away on business." She turned to face him. "It is good to see you Erik." He walked up to the cradle and looked over Christine's shoulder. He saw the baby girl sleeping soundly. He noticed her upper lip was pulled up into her nose making a small triangle shape to her lips. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Your husband was quick to accuse me when she was born." He said coldly.

"I told him he had no reason to. I was a virgin at our wedding. You respected me. That is what I loved about you." She turned to her child again.

"So you did love me?" Erik asked cautiously. Christine paused.

"Yes, I did."

"So then I had lost you as well." He turned from Christine to stare out the window into the night.

"What do you mean? Erik?" Christine turned to face him again, but there was a long silence between them.

"I proposed to Adele." He said finally.

"Oh Erik! That is Won…"

"She is going to marry Damian." He interrupted her.

"But,"

"But nothing! I lost her to another rich, cocky, bastard of a man! Just like I lost you!" He yelled suddenly scaring both Christine and the baby. Katherine started to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake her."

"No please it's ok." Christine picked up her child again and rocked her slowly. Erik turned and watched his first love become a mother before his eyes. She noticed he was watching her and she stopped rocking the baby.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Would you like to hold her?" Christine asked.

"What?"

"Here, now put your hand here," She was handing the crying baby before Erik could answer and instruction him how to handle the baby. She let go finally and Erik had Katherine in his arms.

"She weighs nothing. And she is so small." He looked down at the tearful face.

"We all were at one point." Christine gave Katherine her finger to suck on and her crying stopped. "Even the infamous Phantom of the Opera." Erik looked into her eyes and knew exactly what she was saying to him.

"I don't know why she suddenly changed her mind. She told me she loved more than anything in the world. She was so excited to marry me I didn't get the proposal out until after she had the ring." Erik explained. Christine looked at him then transferred her child back to her crib where she fell asleep once more. She pulled Erik out of the room into the lounge.

"Erik. You truly love her don't you?" Christine asked him.

"I love her. I really, truly love her with every fiber of my being, I love her!" He exclaimed.

"Then you shouldn't let her be stolen so easily." Christine told him. Erik looked at her confused for a moment then a smile spread across his face. Grasping Christine in his arms he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Then like a gust of wind he was gone again.

Christine had settled down in a chair after her late night conference with Erik. She sighed and looked at the grandfather clock t see it was nearly three in the morning now. Christine shut her eyes and drifted to sleep. Suddenly her eyes burst open when knocking was heard at her door. She looked at the grandfather clock; it had been no more than six minutes after she had fallen asleep. Prying herself from the chair the knocking grew louder.

"One moment!" Christine called to the door then unlocked and opened it. Adele stood in the doorway, her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"May I come in?" She managed to mutter.

"Of Course!" Christine moved out of the way and Adele slowly sauntered in. "Why are you here so late?" She asked closing the door.

"I couldn't sleep. The only man I have ever loved doesn't know I'm marring a man I can not stand, just to save his life." Adele began to sob again as she sat down on a chair. "I don't know what to do anymore. Every time something wonderful happens, all of my hard work finally pays off, and then it crumbles." Christine watched Adele carefully.

"Have you even tried telling Erik that you are saving him?"

"I have not seen him for nearly two weeks. That is what worries me. I think he feels I don't love him anymore, but that is not true! Not in the least! I've loved him more that life itself. I would die for him." She said the determination in her voice echoed. They both were silent for a moment. "Warrick knows it was Erik who killed our mother. That is why I fear for his safety from my own brother."

"Adele, You say you would die for him?" Adele turned and looked at Christine. "That is a promise of true love is it not?"

"Well, yes..."

"And you really mean it don't you?" Christine stepped toward her.

"Of course I do. What are you getting at?" Adele suddenly began to get defensive.

"And you are just going to throw that love away?" Adele tried to speak but Christine still shouted at her. "You are giving a real true love up for your brother? If you were able to forgive Erik, why can't he? Don't give up on what your heart is saying Adele! Don't be like me!" Christine stood shocked at her words. Adele looked sympathetically at Christine.

"Christine...You really did love Erik didn't you?" Adele took Christine's hand. Christine looked down for a moment then brought her tear stricken eyes to Adele's.

"Well, that is all in the past now." Christine took her hand back and looked out the dark window. "Adele what I'm trying to tell you is not to lie to yourself that you will be happy if you save Erik's life. If your brother truly loves you…he will want you to be happy. He got to marry the one he loves…why should he not let you do the same?" Adele rubbed her hands nervously together and sighed.

"Thank you Christine. I'm sorry that I disturbed you this late at night." Adele made her way to the door but looked at Christine as she opened the door. "I'd like it very much if you would attend my wedding. I know that Erik would appreciate it as well." Adele walked out in to the pale moonlight and shut the door behind her. Christine let a tear fall from her eye consuming her with sorrow as she began to weep. Just then the child began to cry. Christine rushed to cradle the sobbing child. Christine tried to stop crying but her attempts were futile as she carried the child to her rocking chair. There mother and baby wept together until both silently slept.

As Adele made her way back to the opera house she had hundreds and thousands of thoughts race through her head. _/I love Erik, but the plans are being made for me to marry Damian. I love my brother as well, but, he…can't get past what happened. Should I live a life knowing that Erik will be safe and alive with a man I do not love? Or risk everything, everything, for the man I do love?/_ There was no time to loose. Adele had to get back and find Erik. She knew what she had to do.

Rushing into her dressing room she quietly shut her door and turned to the mirror. She dropped her coat on the ground and as though in a trance she began to pace towards the mirror. She whispered barely under her breath a song she knew from Christine.

_Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen... Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak- forgive me…enter at last, Master!_

She waited for the response but nothing came. She set her hand on the mirror and a looked at her tear stricken face. She was afraid to even look at herself afraid maybe she would find the answer she didn't want to see in her own eyes. That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Adele? Are you in there?" Damian's voice startled her. Brushing her tears away she answered.

"Yes, I'm here." Adele composed herself in the mirror and went to open the door. "Damian, how good to see you!" though she smiled her heart was aching inside, "please come in wont you?" She stood aside as Damian entered her room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night my love but I was just speaking with Warrick.."

"Oh? And what did my brother have to say?" she interrupted, but Damian was looked at the discarded coat on the floor.

"Where you out somewhere? Why are you not in your night dress?" Adele shut the door and took a deep breath.

"Why should me fiancé have to inquire about what I wear to bed? Do not worry my darling." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly as her stomach turned with sickness. "I was reading a good book and fell asleep in my clothes. And I simply forgot to put my coat up that is all. You mustn't worry about me dear. I would never lie to you my dear." The actress looked as though she spoke the truth but the Adele inside was falling about and fast.

"I see. I was just wondering I don't think a beautiful women should be out this late and be alone at that. You need an escourt my lady."

"Oh toush! Where would I go? And with you as my husband I would have no reason to leave your side." Where were thses words coming from? Adele smiled and laughed as though she really did love Damian, but every glance at the mirror stabbed her heart with ache. "Anyways, you were saying you were speaking with my brother?"

"Oh yes, I was. Now Warrick was thinking since there is the big new production with both of us headlining. We should be married straight away, no hesitation."

"Straight away as in?"

"As in married this weekend. Warrick and I have already made the plans and we are absolutely certain that this is the right thing to do now. What with you're sister and law having a baby and the new show. There would be great publicity if the headlining couple in the show were actually married!" Adele was looking at Damian but all she could see was the evil grin on her own brother's face burning her already broken heart. Adele turned from Damian quickly to hide the newly formed tears about to fall. "Are you alright my love?"

"Yes," She wiped the tear but they continued to fall. "I uh, have and eye lash in my eye and it's making them water." She walked over to the full length mirror and pretended to search for the lash.

"Here let me help you." Damian was about to turn her around and look when Warrick's voice came from the door.

"Why my dear sister, are you crying?" his voice was cold and heartless, but the fake smile had Damian fooled.

"No she has an eye lash in her eye." Damian explained to Warrick. Adele composed herself and faked retrieving the lash from her eye.

"I got it! Wow that really hurt I couldn't stop my eyes from watering." Adele faked a yawn while stretching her arms. "Gentlemen I am very tired as Damian had woken me from my sleep. We have a big day of rehearsals tomorrow my darling." She gave Damain a peck on the cheek and held back more tears from submerging. "Thank you Warrick for being so supportive to us for our wedding," Adele knew he could tell the lies through her teeth.

"Damian why don't you head over to lounge and I'll pour us a few drinks to celebrate? I'll just have a moment with my sister please?" Warrick suggested limping further into the room.

"That sounds like and excellent idea." He grabbed Adele's hand and kissed it gently, "I bid you a dew mademoiselle, until tomorrow." Damian bowed and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Adele was looking straight at her feet as soon as Damian left. She let the tears she had been holding back silently crawl from her eyes to her cheeks then hitting the ground beneath her with a tiny splash. Warrick stood silent for a moment.

"Shut the door and lock it." He told her. Adele walked over and closed the door to her room and locked the bolt. "Sit down on the bed." Again Adele did as she was told like a dog begging for treats. The tears did not stop nor did she look at her brother. Her dress flattened around her like a drape as she folded her hands in her lap. She could hear Warrick waddle over and sit next to her. "This is for the best you know? Mother would have wanted this." Warrick said softly.

"How the hell do you have any idea what mother wanted?" Adele spat at her brother still looking at her hands.

"I think I know she wouldn't want to marry her murderer do you?" He laughed manically. "And isn't he deformed? Do you want your child to look like that? I hear Christine's baby has a disfigurement…I bet the maniac raped her of her virginity." Before Warrick could finish the last word Adele's hand flew across her brother's face leaving a hand print.

"How dare you! How dare you say that about him. You don't even know him you don't know what he's been through. You don't know what he did for me!" Adele was standing now yelling and sobbing at her brother. Warrick held his face with one hand and smiled his evil smile.

"Did for you? Or did to you?" he laughed wickedly. Adele's arm went out to slap him again but his hand grabbed the same wrist he bruised before and squeezed even tighter. "Has he made you a whore already? Are you proud of yourself?" Warrick let go of Adele's hand only to slap her backhanded across the face, knocking her to the ground. "I wont tell Damian that you are not a virgin. But you will get married in white this weekend, so help me God, I will kill him."

"I did not give myself to him. He respects me more than my own brother." Her words were cold, but they could not pierce her brother's frozen heart.

"Well I didn't kill our mother and hundreds of other people, now did I?" Warrick opened the door and slammed it behind him.

The next morning Adele awoke with her head throbbing. She put her hand to her head to see new bruises on her arm and touching the tender spot on her face wincing at the spot where Warrick's hand had struck her. She sat up in her bed and looked around her dark room. The clock read six AM. She had only been sleeping for a little under two hours. Sighing she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep so she got out of bed to look at her injuries in the mirror. A purple hand print was on her forearm but not quite to her wrist. Long sleeves can cover them but the pain won't be easy to hide. The left side of her law was slightly swollen but it hurt more than her could see. Her eyes were swollen from the tears she had shed from the night before. She hoped her makeup would cover up the sadness still lurking in her heart. Though she was devastated that her own brother would do such a thing to her she could not bring her self to cry any longer. She felt lost and confused. Her once beautiful world was now falling apart all around her and she didn't know what she could do to stop it. Damian wasn't a bad man, he wasn't ugly, and he was a gentleman and was charming. But he did not have her heart. She examined her self once more seeing how the last few days had taken a toll on her emotionally and physically. Her eyes turned cold and her face was pale. Adele stared at her reflection hoping it would change before her eyes. There was no change. She could not rely on hope for everything, she needed to rely on herself, and that's what she was going to do. Even if the end result was death, her brother was not going to take the man she loved away from her. Adele was no longer going to be weak and cry, she was going to fight back.

A/N: There you go an update. Just don't kill me kay?


	24. Determination

The Phantom After the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

A/N: I'm really sorry that this story has taken for ever for me to finish but soon it will be done. I can feel the creative juices flowing now.

Dedication: To my Family

Chapter 24

Determination

By: Kristen K.

Her footsteps sounded like thunder and she stomped past the crew backstage and the several cast members questioning her angry look. Adele was not going to just take this abuse. Brother or not she was allowed to love who she wanted, just as he. She reached the stage where both Warrick and Damian were discussing something. _/Wedding plans no doubt./_ She marched right up to the both of them who looked at her curiously.

"Good morning my love, how are you feeling?" Damian asked. He really was a sweet man.

"Yes sister, how are you today?" Warrick gave Adele a hard glare as to keep her mouth shut. But just as she had had all of the things she wanted to say to her brother and Damian her tongue felt heavy and she felt she could not speak. She exhaled realizing now she had been holding her breath and her fist unclenched showing where her nails had cut into her skin without knowing. Adele looked at her hands then up at the two men.

"My dear what has happened, quick get me some bandages right away!" Damian grabbed Adele's hands and yelled to a young worker boy only a few feet away.

"Yes sir." The boy dropped his broom and hurried backstage.

"What have you done to yourself my dear? Are you in pain?" Damian was asking frantically but Adele felt cold. She couldn't process what Damian was saying because Warrick's eyes were locked with her own. The twins looked into each other's soul. She wasn't crying and she was afraid on him. Nor was she angry. Adele stared at him with ice cold eyes. He was not giving her the impression that he was angry with her or even that evil look he has had before. Warrick just looked upon his sister with no expression. Adele knew now he could never forgive Erik for what he had done because Warrick could not forgive himself for their mother's death. Just as the boy came back and Damian was about to pour alcohol on her wounds, Adele threw her arms around Warrick's neck and hugged him. This surprised him and he slowly put his arms around her as well.

"I'm not giving up. I can be just as stubborn as you." Adele whispered in his ear, "You need to stop blaming yourself for mother's death, or one day this cold you have over your heart will take over your life." She quickly released her grasp and hurried away down the stage stairs through the auditorium and out the main doors.

"What on earth was that about?" Damian asked. "She had cuts from her own nails in her palms and I think I saw a bruise on her wrist?" Warrick smiled slightly at his sister's threat for war then looked to Damian.

"She is just nervous my good man!" He slapped his hand on Damian's back. "She was thanking me for everything I've done for her. Now let's talk about the canopy." With his hand still on Damian's shoulder Warrick limped with him across the stage to talk business.

Adele took a deep breath of the cool morning air. The streets were still since it was so early in the morning yet. It was warm; summer was once again upon them. _/Has it really been a year since I first met Erik?/_ She thought to herself and put her hands in her pockets. She felt a paper crinkle. With a puzzled look she pulled out the letter she had written to give to Erik. She quickly ripped it up and threw it to the ground. Adele began walking behind the Opera House to the forest. She didn't have a set destination but her feet knew where she wanted to go. It was only a matter of time before she reached the small lake. She had even begun undressing herself as she walked. All she was wearing was her white undergarments. Slipping the cotton fabric above her head she let the morning sun warm her skin. _/This is where I first heard him sing./_ She began to slowly step into the water letting the cold raise goose bumps on her skin. She was only waist deep in the water when she heard a few steps behind her. Adele was not frightened or shocked but only turned around slowly to see her love standing there.

Erik stood still his heart was beating so fast he felt as though he was still running to catch up to her but his felt were no longer moving. They did not speak. He looked into her eyes and at her beautiful brown hair. She did not cover herself from his gaze as his eyes drifted down her neck and shoulders to her breasts. They were milky white with rose colored nipples. He knew her hands and face were soft, so he imagined her breasts would be as well. He relished her body as her perfect hourglass figure curved into the water. Her belly was flat with the most beautiful belly button in the middle. How he so baldy want to touch her; but he stayed ashore. That is when she submerged suddenly in the water and swam out further in the lake. She came back up and gasped at him.

"Will you join me?" Adele asked in her sweet soprano voice. Erik looked at her then at the water.

"I'm afraid I do not know how to swim." He lied of course he was afraid he could not control himself. Adele began to swim toward him then started to rise from the water with every step. Her naked body was right in front of him then she began to unbutton his shirt and slip it from inside his pants.

"Then I will teach you." She pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"Adele," he whispered as she began to unbutton his now tight pants. "Do you love Damian?" She slid his pants down to the ground and helped him step out of then toward the water.

"No. I have never loved him, nor will I ever love him." She pulled both of his hands with her as they both stepped into the water now. She stopped suddenly and pulled off his mask from his face. Erik quickly turned away as a reflex so she could not see his deformity, but her small fingers turned his face to look at her. "No Erik I do not love Damian. There is only one man that I love." She looked right into his eyes and he in hers. She did not even have to say the words they both knew that their love for each other was there in their eyes. Adele leaned up to kiss him but Erik pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. Their body's pressed together felt like a hot iron dipped in the cold water around them. The kiss grew stronger and hotter their love building in both of them. Erik quickly jerked away and turned his face from Adele's.

"My dear I'm afraid if we go any further, I will have to teach you how to swim." He said as he started to walk from the water. Adele stood there shivering from the sudden loss of heat. She smiled at her love knowing he was much too much of a gentleman to take a woman's virginity out of marriage. She slowly began to walk from the water as well.

"You are right let us get dressed then." She giggled a little as she saw what she was missing and Erik's blushing face. They dressed in silence then held hands as they walked back to the Opera House.

"I knew you were a slut, but in broad day light? Only days before your wedding?" Warrick limped from behind a tree into view. "Sister dear, I thought I told you I would kill him if you ever went back to him?" There was a click then Warrick lifted a small rifle and pointed at Erik's heart.


End file.
